Like No Other
by Lotus.Under.Thorns
Summary: Shikamaru was always one to sit back and allow life to just 'happen' to him, let alone love. Will he step it up to get the fiercest girl he's ever been attracted to? Or is he too lazy to take the incentive? Shika
1. Teacher Says

_A/N: _My first fan fiction devoted to Shikamaru . yay! Just in time for Valentine's Day!

_Disclaimer: _I do not (for the fifteenth bazillionth time) own the characters. They are not mine TT sadly.

--

**Chapter One: **

**Teacher Says...**

--

Shikamaru stood at the front of the room and yawned. He patiently waited for the attention of the students to focus on the board behind him. Out of all the classes he taught the first of the day was his favorite when the children were too tired to interrupt.

But this however, was _not _the first class... it was the last. Directly after lunch and before dismissal seemed the most energetic hour of the day. At least for the 16 or so pupils. The only highlight of this period for Shikamaru was "free time" which rarely occurred because of interference with his lesson plans.

When five minutes had gone by talkatively Shikamaru recollected the group. "Hey, pipe down already." He tapped the chalk on the board.

Slowly conversation died down. When all murmurs had subsided Shikamaru continued with his lecture about chakra.

"Alright," He began in a droning tone. "Chakra. Can anyone give me a brief definition of chakra?"

Blank stares cast down upon Shikamaru from the elevated seats.

"..._Anyone?_" He turned back to the board and sighed as he began to write.

"Shikamaru-sensei I know, I know!" The Chunin turned and saw an arm wave crazily from the otherwise silent group. "Isao."

Isao cleared his throat and squinted (in concentration?). "...The energy a ninja uses in jutsu and the source of the ninjas power."

Shikamaru slumped, "Great answer." He remarked sarcastically. "Anything you have to add to the definition already on the board?"

A volley of giggling rained down upon him. "Quiet! If you won't pay attention _in _school, how about _after?_" Shushing and 'be quiets' floated amongst the young kids. Shikamaru smirked. If his students knew him better, they would have realized his threat held no real meaning. He would rather teach the lesson over than have to stay longer to finish it.

"Spiritual energy is also required... Mix that with chakra and proper hand seals and the technique is executed. Isao, what is the process when spiritual energy and chakra is blended?"

The boy cut off his side conversation and spat out a line of 'ums.'

"Uh... umm... uhh I dunno."

"Molding chakra Shikamaru-sensei!" A small redhead squeaked. "Thank you Michiko." The little girl blushed a shade almost the color of her hair. "Chakra molding is crucial in any ninjutsu or genjutsu..."

"Shikamaru."

The entire attention of the class was redirected to the door where another Chunin had appeared, "I hope I'm not interrupting your lesson..."

Before Shikamaru could respond to Hagane his students erupted in loud conversation. "Looks like I am, sorry. Here this is from the fifth. She wants your response no later than this evening." A scroll was handed over and after a friendly smile Hagane disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ooo Shikamaru-sensei's in _troubleee._" Even with the deafening yells the students didn't miss who had sent the scroll.

"What does it say sensei?"

"Is it something about _me?_"

He placed the scroll onto his desk. "I doubt it. Take your seats and let's get back to..."

"Aww you're not gonna open it?"

"_Isao, _it's none of our _business._"

The troublemaker stuck his tongue out at the redhead, "Yeahyeahyeah. _Teachers pet._"

"I am not!" She shouted defiantly.

"_Enough! _Both of you eyes up here."

"We're just _curious._" Another piped up.

"Mhm. Just open it!"

The idea of Shikamaru revealing something so secretive was catching like wildfire through the rows of kids.

"We won't leave you alone 'til you do!"

Shikamaru looked at his watch. 45 minutes still remained in class.

"Yeah. Why would the Hokage send you a message _now _if she didn't want you to open it now?"

He gave a sigh of defeat and moved to compromise, "If I open it will you pay attention?"

"YEAH!"

"Fine." He removed the gold string that held the paper tight and extended the long sheet. His eyes fell upon the words and his mouth was pulled into a frown. The class bounced with excitement.

"Sooo what does it say?"

The voices brought him back to the room. "That wasn't part of the deal." As expected the children stared at him with disbelief. "... It's a mission assignment, that's all."

"Cool! Where do you get to kick the bad guys butts this time sensei?!"

"No... that's not it! He's been instructed to rescue a pretty lady from an evil demon. Haven't you Shikamaru-sensei? Huh?"

"You're both wrong! I bet he has to go sacrifice his _life _for something."

Many of the proposals would have been easier than what Tsunade had really written in the scroll. Shikamaru didn't respond. Instead he just walked silently back to the board and dug the chalk into it hard as he continued on with the topic of chakra.

**----------**

"Hello Shikamaru. You're responding surprisingly fast this time, anything wrong?"

Shikamaru was not the type to lose his temper, but he had attendance to come awfully close when something seriously bothered him. "_Tsunade-sama. _With all respect, I would appreciate it if you would allow me to decline this mission." He dropped the open scroll onto her messy desk.

She grinned and swirled her chair around so she faced the window. "You'd better pick that up Shikamaru. Paper work has been known to disappear off my desk..."

"I'm serious." Shikamaru felt like he was being mocked. She spun back around and grinned. "You're right, it _is _your next mission. But you've been through something similar to..."

"_Identical._" He muttered under his breath.

"Yes. You have done something that resembles this before. Which is why I chose to give it to you!"

"I respect your view, but I'd be more willing to take up any other available mission." Shikamaru looked hopeful.

"Why do you think you have this one?" Tsunade stood and took the scroll from her desk, rereading the guidelines. "Everything else is covered. Don't sweat it... it's only for four, wait my mistake..."

She reached into one of her desk drawers and pulled out a calendar and pen. "Make that... _five _weeks And then some scattered weeks afterward." The scroll was pushed back to a speechless Shikamaru.

"My suggestion is before February 1st," Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You get over your gynophobia."

"I'm not afraid of women!"

The blonde laughed heartily at his protest; "You two'll get along perfect! Good luck Nara and I'll be awaiting a detailed report when your first five weeks are up!"

"_First _five?" His wasted efforts left him speechless.

The fifth Hokage led him to the door and shoved him in the direction to the exit. "_Hold on! _ Where will she stay?!" Shikamaru managed to force out.

Tsunade put a hand on her chin, "Hmm. Good question. Well, wherever she chooses I suppose. Adios!" (_A/N: _Yes, Spanish. o.-)

The heavy door slammed behind the unlucky ninja. Puzzled officers looked at him curiously as he recomposed himself and walked admirably away.

What a drag. I only have a little more than a week to prepare. Why do I always get stuck with the lame missions?

This questioned revolved around and around even as he walked to his parents' house. Luckily he hadn't forgotten a previous date with his family for supper. If he had his depression may have taken him to a bar.

He rounded the corner and for a moment the mission was forgotten with the sound of arguing. As always it was the same as when he had been growing up, nearly every word his mother was shouting could be heard clearly from outside.

He knocked cautiously on the door. The house went quiet and there were sounds of scurrying feet and chairs. In just moments Yoshino Nara appeared in the doorway.

"Shikamaru!" She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Okaasan. How are you?" She released him from the death-like embrace and smiled, "Hm. Formal as always. Come on in, you're right on time!"

He followed his mother inside the Nara dwelling. She turned to him again and insisted on taking his vest as his father entered.

"Hey Shikamaru."

"You boys don't need to stand around! Sit, I already told you dinner's ready!" Yoshino snapped and walked over to the table with a large pot. "I made your favorite... mackerel. Shikaku did you remember to bring in that firewood?"

He gave his wife a nervous smile and kissed her shoulder affectionately, "Not yet. I was..."

"What?! Shikaku I've been telling you all day! And don't kiss me... if this pot falls in your lap don't come whimpering to me for sympathy..!"

For the 18 years he had known his parents they would always argue like this. Some things never change. He mused to himself while the two bickered.

----------

Throughout the meal Shikamaru sat quietly and didn't engage in the conversations of his parents more than he had to. His father sensed something was wrong but did not address it until his wife had left to clean up the dishes.

"Shikamaru."

"Hm?" He gave him a very inattentive look but listened nonetheless.

"...How are things at the academy?"

"Oh." He shrugged, "They're alright."

"That's good."

The two Nara men sat in silence for a long time. His father looked at his son, trying to read what was going on inside his mind. He chuckled at his own stupidity. Shikamaru was capable of focusing on several topics at once. To single everything down to one specific topic was nearly impossible.

"Shikamaru, I can't help but notice... you're not yourself." Shikamaru was surprised that his out of ordinary demeanor was showing.

"..."

The lack of reply made it obvious he had struck the nail on the head. The older inched closer. "Is it a girl?" Hey. That always bothers me.

"..."

"I thought so. Who is it? Yamanaka?" That means I win the bet against Inoichi.

"No. It's not a girl..." Shikaku frowned. Sigh. I was sure it'd be close to February, too. "It's a mission." He showed him the scroll he had recieved earlier that day.

"Ah. What's this mission?"

Before Shikamaru could reply his mother returned. "Shika I'm taking out some dumplings, you want one?"

He tucked away the scroll and stood to help his mother with the tray. "No thanks. I should get going." He bent down to lightly kiss her forehead.

She sighed with disappointment. Normally she would disapprove of such a short visit, but she didn't want to interfere with his teaching.

"Well, you're taking some with you then!"

----------

After receiving a neatly folded package of dumplings and promising to come back in another few weeks, Shikamaru was walking back to his apartment on the other side of town.

The street was dimly lit by lamps and storefronts decorated for Valentine's Day. The displays had been up since mid-January and throughout the month had been bustling with women purchasing chocolate for the men in their lives.

Shikamaru continued to walk, unmoved by the pink and red decorations. For as long as he could remember, he had viewed most holidays as overrated. The only thing on his mind was the distant building looming closer and closer.

----------

A/N: More romantic material to come and it does get better! Plz review!

Thanks go out to my beta for taking the time to read this even with crazy skool schedules!


	2. The Mission Begins!

_A/N: _Next installment - What exactly _is _Shikamaru's mission? The truth is revealed! Thank you for all the reviews by the way

--

**Chapter Two:**

**The Mission Begins!**

**--**

At precisely four A.M. Shikamaru's alarm clock went off. He rolled onto his side and shot the digital numbers death glares. But as hard as he stared the mechanism, the loud buzzing did not cease. His eyes widened and looked to the calendar hanging on his wall. Today's date was circled in red ink... February 1st.

It seemed like just yesterday he had recieved the mission statement. Today was the day he had to meet Temari at the gate and from there it was five straight weeks babysitting on top of teaching. He crawled out of the sheets and managed to drag his exhausted body to the shower.

----------

Thursday, February 1st

"Hey look who showed."

"It's my mission, Tsunade made it clear a week ago." The two gate patrols grinned deviously. They knew all too well of the Hokage's determined and controlling ways.

"How long is it for anyway?" Kamizuki asked curiously.

"Five weeks."

"Hah! Tough break." Hagane nudged Shikamaru. "Who's this kid you've gotta look after?"

Off in the distance a strange shape materialized right on cue. The three watched it fly closer and closer against the sun until it landed skillfully before them. In no time Temari stepped off the large fan with her bag bursting at the seams and sniffed at the gawking pair.

She looked to Shikamaru who was anything but thrilled and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me. You're my accomplice _again_?"

He sighed and nodded. _Not even 5 A.M. and already I'm dealing with a prissy foreign kunoichi._

"Hn. Fine then." Temari's sharp eyes caught Hagane and Kamizuki's snickering. "Let's go. I've got a lot of work to do and don't want to waste any of _my_ time with you clowns." She walked stiffly past Shikamaru to the Konohan entrance.

"Haha. See you around Shikamaru." His friends small faith in the succession of his mission was clear in their tones.

"Yeah." He whimpered with self-pity and followed Temari.

---------

"What time is it?" Temari voiced her question to her trailing companion. _Good question. _They had been traveling to a destination apparently known solely by Temari and this was the first time she had spoken to him since arriving.

Shikamaru pulled up his sleeve and glanced down at his watch. "5:12. I need to leave at six."

"Leave?" She stopped, "Why?"

"I teach at the academy and that's when classes start." The simple answer satisfied her question.

"Oh. This shouldn't take too long. Just tell me where I'm set to stay, treat me to breakfast and I'll be on my way." Temari smiled broadly and walked inside of the small restaurant she had stopped in front of conveniently.

_So this is where she was headed all along? I should have seen this coming... _Luckily he had brought his wallet with him.

The small cafe was considerably empty this morning. Still, the two sat at a corner table away from the inquiring eyes of other early diners.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and leaned back coolly in his chair. "How are things in Suna?" He tried making small talk. If they were going to be seeing each other on a weekly basis he figured he'd make a good impression. Who knows, if he didn't she might make him pay for dinner.

She interlocked her slender fingers and rested her chin on them. "Good."

"... That's great... news." _This isn't getting anywhere. Where's a waiter when you need one? _

A long and very quiet five minutes passed before another word was spoken. "Where am I staying?" Temari had assumed that this was already worked out before she arrived, but Shikamaru's expression did not reassure her.

"Wherever you want. Not my problem."

"What? You mean... this wasn't already decided?"

"No. It's your decision." Temari's eyes looked troubled.

"There is a place..." _Hold on a minute, that's only a block from my parents' house. Hm. _"... Actually there is a hostel closer to town."

Temari nodded. "A bed and breakfast? That would work where is it?"

----------

After a quick cup of tea Shikamaru took Temari to the inn. "I've met the owners a time or two. It's a very hospitable family I think you'll like it."

He walked up the stairs and followed her inside. An older woman greeted Shikamaru kindly when she recognized him.

"Ahh Shikamaru! I was wondering when you'd be back for a visit!"

"Hello Harumi. Doing well?"

"I'm getting by. Who's your friend?" She lowered her voice and her eyes glinted deviously. "Is she special?"

Temari worried about what the old woman was saying. "Oh I'm not his fr.."

"_Temari. _Her name is Temari. She needs a room for a few weeks." He interrupted but the owner hadn't noticed.

"Well, you've come to the right place!" She limped over to the desk and took out a room key. "Here you are dear. Best room at the board! We have an eleven o'clock curfew and we don't supply meals. Shikamaru, would you be so kind as to take her upstairs? Normally I'd be more than willing to take a guest around but my knee's been so sore lately."

Shikamaru couldn't help but glance at his watch. It was only three minutes to six and he was going to be late. "All right. C'mon." He made a move to take her bag but she insisted that she was more than capable of taking it herself.

They walked up a narrow stairway and came to the second floor. Only two doors lined the hallway. "Here." Shikamaru took out the key and unlocked the door. Temari stepped inside.

"Call me if you need something otherwise I believe Harumi is right across the hall..."

"Wait, that's _her _room?"

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "She wasn't lying when she told you it was the best room here." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" She repeated and placed her hands on her hips. "I take it her family usually stays up here, not guests. Where are they?"

_Oh man I'm gonna be so late. _"_Away_. See you around." And with that he pulled the door shut and hurried down the steps.

Temari listened to the disappearing footsteps. The small dwelling _was _fairly nice. A tiny kitchen took up the far corner of one room and a dining area took up the other. The bedroom she guessed was just past the dinette area behind a closed door.

She gathered her things and walked towards the door. When she entered the quaint room the first thing she noticed was the large closet across from a neatly made bed. There was a rocking chair too that had a soft; red silk embroidered pillow resting on it. The intricate designs matched perfectly with the bed sheets. Temari took her fan from her back and leaned it against the chair.

_I have a full day before meeting with the Konohan Jonins. _She collapsed onto the comforter and closed her eyes. _I hate feeling useless. _

The Sunagakure native must have fallen asleep because when she reawakened the sky was turning a dark purple shade and the streets below were bustling with nightlife. She pulled back the raspberry colored curtains and watched numerous people pass by carrying shopping bags happily.

Temari snickered and went to her suitcase. _If there's one thing I'm _not _going to do is to sit here and pass up the opportunity to get some shopping in. _From the bag she took out her purse. Throwing the key into it and snatching her tessen she stepped out of the room and walked down to the front door.

Harumi was seated at the counter reading a magazine. "I'll be back around ten."

"Okay dear have fun. Tell Shika I said 'hi'." She waved absentmindedly.

Temari gave her a weak smile before leaving. _Ugh. I won't be able to put up with _that _my entire stay... no matter how nice the room is._

---------

Only a few blocks away two teammates were enjoying themselves over a traditional meal.

"I haven't seen you around in a while. What have you been up to Shikamaru?"

He shrugged carelessly, "Same as always I suppose."

Choji helped himself to more of the barbecue, "Still teaching? I've gotta hand it to you, I _never _woulda thought you'd take that position."

"Hey guys!" The voice was unmistakable.

"Hey Ino. Funny that you're here, take a seat and stay a while!" Choji gestured to the seat beside him with his chopsticks.

"...Or until the food's gone anyway." Ino replied and chose the cushion next to Shikamaru. "Hiya. Where've you been?!"

"He's been working." Choji said between bites.

"Right, academy instructor!" She flipped her long blonde hair playfully in front of him. "Turning into quite the hot shot Chunin Shikamaru..."

"Not as hot as Sasuke though, eh Ino?" Choji joked and shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Tch! _No!_" She snapped and her eyes went fierce. "A girl can only wait so long Besides, that's _history_." And just like that her dangerous tone evaporated into an airy sigh. Ino smiled at Shikamaru and he had a strange feeling she had meant something by that.

But he was too uninterested to think further.

"How's the shop?" Shikamaru wasn't too concerned about flowers, but it made for a good conversation starter with girls.

"Ohh..." She stretched making her belly-out top reveal even more of her firm midriff. "Good, for the most part. It's fairly busy this time of year."

"_Flowers?_ What guy likes to get _flowers _for Valentine's Day?" For people like Choji, Valentine's Day was a day strictly for receiving chocolate. "Sweets is what any guys _really _wants."

Shikamaru couldn't help but grin at his good friend. Ino rolled her pale blue eyes, "Whatever. Come White Day you're gonna eat those words."

"But for now I'm all set to eat chocolate."

"Oh yeah? Well _who_ do you think you're gonna get it from?!"

Choji stood up and yawned with contentment, patting his belly. "You of course! See you two around, I've gotta get back early tonight."

"WHAT?" Ino got to her feet. Choji had a point. "I'd better get a huge box from you come March 14th! Do you hear me Akimichi?!" But he had already disappeared. "_Man that Choji! _Some things never change." She flopped down beside Shikamaru, closer than before.

"How about you?"

"Hn?" Shikamaru had only been paying half attention to his bickering teammates.

"_Valentine's Day. _Who are you planning to get boxes from?" She giggled.

He shut his eyes and then slowly opened them, "I don't know. It's not something I plan on."

"Well you know you'll get one from me..." Her lips puckered and her fingers gently worked its way beneath his, bringing his hand to eye level. She studied it over and ran her fingertips along the rough calluses.

Shikamaru pulled away without interest but Ino ignored him. Determination to get his attention overwhelmed her.

"Ino..."

"Yesss?" She had laid down on the bench and rested her head in his lap. _She sure as hell knows what I'm going to say. _Shikamaru fidgeted uncomfortably. "Shikamaru?"

"_What?_"

"How long have we known each other?"

Shikamaru dreaded what she was getting at. "A long time." He answered simply.

"Mhm... a long _long _time." She turned side ways so she was facing his vest. Slyly her pesky fingers attempted to inch their way underneath the heavy green material but Shikamaru stopped her.

"Ino," He looked down at her and their eyes met. He could tell she was yearning for something, something that would replace her previous infatuation for the Uchiha. Shikamaru did not want to be a replacement even though had a fairly good idea of what she was longing for. He couldn't give it to her even if he wanted to. They kept silent and stared into each others questioning eyes. Ino felt Shikamaru was missing what other boys she had met were not... but what?

"...I have to go." He slowly rose and adjusted his uniform.

"Wha-where?" Ino lifted her head and pouted.

"I have work to catch up on." He paid the bill and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Bye Ino."

"Bye Shika..." She whimpered and dug her nails into the bench before leaving the restaurant thoroughly vexed.

----------

_A/N: _How will Shikamaru's mission be altered now that Ino's in the picture? It _is _Ino anyway... XP Comments anyone?


	3. Minor Mishaps

_A/N: _Okay, I know I updated _really really _fast and I'm bound to regret it- but I wanted to post for the holiday coming up XD Reviews are totally appreciated peeps, thank you!

--

**Chapter Three:**

**Minor Mishaps**

--

Friday, February 2nd

Temari rubbed her eyes and read over her notes taken on behalf of the Suna council as part of her mission. She had sat at a meeting the entire day listening to different suggestions on academy curriculum and required jutsus that would be taught the following year. _Three hours with only a ten-minute break between. I'm surprised my notes turned out as well as they did._

Pleased with her day's work she set her pen down and made the decision to turn in early for the night. But no sooner had she gotten out of the shower and into her pajamas was there a knock on her door.

She stepped into soft slippers and moved to the door. "Oh hi. Is there a problem?"

"No, no of course not." Harumi shook her head cheerfully. "I was just wondering if you'd care to have some supper with me. I noticed you came back rather earlier and didn't leave again..."

"Well I'm fine, really..."

"Are you sure? It's just some akagai sushi and greens."

Temari's eyes drifted towards her empty, lonely apartment. "Actually, that sounds nice." She managed a pleasant smile and followed the owner to her room.

The two talked for longer than expected over the shellfish and vegetables. Harumi sighed. "Suna eh? What brings you to Konoha?"

Temari brought her knees to her chest and tried to shrug. "Business. I'm here for a meeting about the academies."

"Ah. That would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Why you're with Shikamaru."

_Argh. Not this _again! "Yes, but we're _not _together. I could do so much better..." The old woman chuckled. "Haha! I'll bet you can!"

Seeing a near stranger make such a scene put a smile on Temari's face. She took another sip of tea. "You two seem close. How do you know him?"

Harumi got quiet, "Let's see now... I met his parents a while back and he's always walking by here on the way to and from his home."

_Simple enough. _

Harumi changed the subject. "...Valentine's Day is coming soon."

"Heh. So I see. Every store is selling _something _or other." It was true. Last night the shops were filled with shelves of pink and red. Temari was beginning to feel that nearly every conversation consisted of either the holiday or Shikamaru... she preferred the holiday.

"That reminds me, I'll have to go out for a few boxes."

Temari caught sight of the time. How did it get so late so fast? "The same goes for me. I appreciate the meal and it was nice talking to you." She got up off the floor and brushed her purple pajama pants off. "I have to get going."

"Yes of course. Do you have another meeting tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's the third? No I don't think so because it's a Saturday."

"That's good at least. See you tomorrow then!"

---------

Thursday, February 8th

Shikamaru arrived back at his apartment two hours after school had let out. He had stopped at one of the local bars directly after work, feeling he deserved it after today's lesson.

--

The students were excited as always and the first half of the day seemed to go well. Things took a turn for the worse after lunch. Shikamaru introduced them to the escape justu and didn't receive what he expected he would.

Over half of the class tightened the ropes with their chakra instead of loosening them. Michiko broke out in tears after just the first four minutes of the exercise and another girl had managed to somehow twist the rope around her hair.

--

He put his vest on a chair and made his way to the fridge. _I have to go shopping soon. _The only food in the freezer that didn't require actual cooking was a TV dinner. He was even running low on those.

To his despair he had run out of soda as well. Shikamaru cursed under his breath and threw the quick meal into the microwave.

While his dinner was 'cooking' he went into his bedroom to check his messages. "_Four. Oh three. Thursday._" An electronic voice followed by a beep introduced the first message. He laid on his bed and listened to the recordings.

"Um... _hey _Shikamaru it's Ino. You must still be at the academy so I'll make this fast. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up later on tonight. Tomorrow's good too. Call me and let me know. I miss you a lo..."

BEEP

"Nara, it's Temari pick up..." Shikamaru smiled to himself. For once he was glad to hear Temari's voice. "... I _know _classes get out at three... ... _Fine. _Just... I'll call you later. _Click._"

... BEEP

"Hey Shika. The machine must've cut me off. I'm home all night, my dad's going out and you know how late he stays. Give me a call if you wanna hang. I'll be waiting... ... ... Love ya!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and got up. In the distance he could hear the microwave calling to him noisily. As he took out the artificial... _everything _... he made a mental note to call back Temari. It was the least he could do after she interrupted Ino's desperate message. As for Ino, she could wait a few days.

----------

The phone rang while Temari was busy brushing her teeth. _Oh for the love of... I'm coming damnit! _She rinsed the majority of toothpaste out but she still looked like she had a severe case of rabies. The phone continued to ring nonstop.

"_Hello?!_" She couldn't help being short with the caller. It was bad enough she sounded like she had a retainer in (_A/N: _Not fun, trust me).

"Temari? This is Shikamaru."

"Oh." _Great. He's calling me _now? "I said I'd call _you_."

"Hn. Well I didn't want to be busy and get interrupted by work." _That's a fair excuse. _

Temari snorted (which she won't do again with toothpaste because she nearly inhaled it), "You mean be at a bar and have to come home and work? I have brothers I'm not an _idiot._"

Shikamaru was becoming very testy now that she had seen through him, "What do you want?!"

"Hold on let me get my things." Temari grumbled and set the phone aside. She walked off to rinse out the rest of her mouth and grabbed a folder of notes from the meeting. While he was waiting Shikamaru took out his ponytail holder and snapped it across the room boredly. He ran his hand through his loose hair and picked the phone back up. She still hadn't returned so he cleaned off the table to pass the time.

By the time he had finished she was in an even worse mood than when he first called her.

_How long has she been waiting?_

"_There _you are!" Her tone answered his question. _A long time. _Before he could apologize there was a knock at the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Ino. _What the hell is she doing here? _"You know, I'll just call back." Temari sounded agitated.

"_No!_ I'm sorry I was... what do you need?" He opened the door and let his teammate in. Her smile didn't last too long when she noticed he was on the phone. She handed him a plastic bag with a container in it and sat down on his couch.

He set the bag down on the table highly annoyed and devoted all his attention to the phone call keeping him from kicking Ino out. She sighed noticeably as the conversation dragged on and on. From what he was saying she could tell it was work related. After only a few minutes she came over and threw an arm around his neck.

Shikamaru tried to shake her off but she wouldn't budge. Instead Ino gathered his long hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail with the same tie he had flung a while earlier. "You look better this way..." She whispered close to his ear.

"Who's that? Nara, you don't have company do you?" Temari sat up on her bed amongst the strewn papers.

"No... It's just Ino. You were saying something about illusion jutsus?"

Ino perked up suspiciously. "Shikamaruu. Who are you talking to?" Being so close to the receiver she could hear a woman's voice. He shook her off and listened to the long pause on the other end of the line.

"Hn. Don't worry about it I figured it out. Thanks bye. _Click._" And with that Temari hung up leaving Shikamaru with no excuse _not _to play host.

"Hello Ino."

"Hi!" Ino hopped into his arms and got dangerously close to kissing him. For just a teammate, at the most a friend, she sure acted like a girlfriend. "You didn't call me."

"I did get your message, but I had work." He took the container from the bag. "What's this?"

Ino smiled, "Just some rice, greens, and shrimp. I made it today and thought I'd bring you some."

"Thank you." He put the box into the fridge. She followed him around until he stopped and looked at her. "How about we get outta here, hmm? It's still early. We could go into town..."

Shikamaru looked at her unmoved. "_Sigh. _Not tonight. I've had a long day and was going to stay in."

"Oh." _What a "home body"! He _never _wants to go out. _There was a long break causing Ino to become uncomfortable. "Well, I think I should head out then..." _This was a _complete _waste of time. _

"Mhm." Shikamaru followed her to the door and opened it. "Thanks for the meal Ino."

"No problem." She walked backwards. "I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye." He waved slowly as she skipped away, her long platinum blonde hair bouncing behind her.

As soon as she had left Shikamaru grimaced and took the band from his hair defiantly.

----------

Friday, February 9th

It was finally the end of the week and Shikamaru was leaving the academy right on time today. The class had more success with the escape jutsu than yesterday. At least only a small handful of students were still tightening the ropes.

He walked out of the front doors and was surprised to see that Temari was waiting only steps away. Shikamaru walked over to where she was sitting with her bag and tessen. "Hey."

Her dark blues peered up at him with pure boredom. "Hi."

"...Where are you going?" He noted the bag.

Temari shrugged and turned back to face the busy street. "Nowhere."

"Then what are you doing here with your things?" Shikamaru took a seat next to her.

"Thinking." Neither one was very talkative. "...I ran into some trouble with the boarding house."

_Here it comes. _Shikamaru leaned back on the stairs and lit a cigarette. He had gotten used to the smoke since Asuma's death. Temari turned back to look at him and coughed.

"Are you okay?" Smoke filtered from his lips.

"I'm _fine._ Turns out there was a gas leak." Shikamaru looked at her seriously waiting for what this meant. "You had to leave right?"

"Well of _course..._"

"..." He took another smoke and let her continue.

"...I have to stay somewhere else." Temari looked down at her feet and for the first time turned red with either embarrassment or frustration. Shikamaru's lips turned up into a small smile.

"And I haven't been able to find a room because all the hotels are booked for damn Valentine's Day." She clenched her fists at Shikamaru's stifled laughter and turned her fierce attention to him. "Don't laugh at me Shikamaru Nara! I was going to ask to stay with you..."

"All right, all right. Fine you can stay. Just stop yelling."

She shut her mouth and watched with wide eyes. _Is it really that simple? _"So... can we leave now?"

"Uh... ye-yes. Sure." She was still in a daze. Shikamaru tossed the cigarette on the ground and picked up Temari's bag, leaving her to carry the metal fan.

"Where do you live anyway?"

"Not too far. Just a few blocks from here..."

--------

"This is it." Shikamaru flicked on the apartment lights and handed Temari her things. She let herself in and took a look around.

"It's cute."

"I keep it clean. The bathroom is this way... and over there's my room." He pointed to a closed door. Temari went to it and opened the door revealing a neatly kept bedroom that smelled strongly of cologne. Feeling invited, she stepped in further to take a look at the furniture.

Shikamaru watched her move around the room. "You have nice taste..," She admitted. "...For a guy." He knew he had been banished to the couch before the words even came out of her mouth.

"I'll be taking your room." Temari shot him a wide grin. He just shrugged and walked inside to a closet from which he pulled out a blanket and sheets. "I have to get something for dinner so I'll be leaving for the store soon."

"Okay." She began to unpack her makeup and toiletry items. Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder on his way out and wondered how she could fit so much into just one bag.

Temari came out minutes later and saw Shikamaru ready to leave. "Shikamaru..."

"Hn? Do you need me to pick up anything at the store?"

Temari was taken back by his offer. "No. I was going to ask if you wanted me to go. You're letting me stay here after all."

Shikamaru went quiet. "If you want. Here." He held out money to Temari, which she took and left. "I'll be back soon."

--

While Shikamaru was watching TV and waiting for Temari, his phone rang.

"Shikamaru."

"Heyyy Shikamaru!"

"Hi Choji." He flipped through the channels. "What's up?"

"Not too much. I was gonna go out to get something to eat. Wanna tag along?"

"I wish I could but Tem-ah... I already ate."

"Did you just say Temari? What's she doing there?" _Shit. I hoped he wouldn't notice. _"Long story."

"Tch yeah! You'd better start explaining."

"Aww, don't make me Choji. She's in Konoha for a few weeks and needs a place to stay." He whined to his best friend.

"Uh huh, uh huh. How long has she been staying at your apartment?"

Shikamaru turned the television off after deeming every show boring. "Just today. She's shopping now."

"What a girl."

"At least she hasn't begun to lock herself up in my room ye..."

"Whoa! Temari's staying in your _bedroom?_"

"What did you expect?"

"I dunno." His voice dropped. "Did you see her underwear yet?"

"Choji you're not a preteen. Stop acting like one."

"Answer the question Shikamaru. _Did you?_"

"_No. _I don't go through guests' belongings."

"So she's a guest now?"

Temari entered the apartment and tossed the bags onto the couch, hitting Shikamaru with heavy packages of chicken and vegetables. "Ah!" Shikamaru was caught unaware. "Choji, she returned. I'll call you later."

"Give it time Shikamaru. Give it time." Shikamaru hung up.

"Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Hard to believe." Shikamaru murmured and brought the bags to the kitchen. "I didn't. Not from the angle at the door anyway."

"What is all this?" He pulled out various fruits and vegetables. Temari could give no excuse, "Want soup?"

"You're going to cook?" _She'd cook... for me? _

"Hah. Just don't get used to it!" _There's the troublesome woman I knew she was._

Temari pushed past him and rummaged through the bag pulling out a pot. "What else did you buy?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously and extended his neck to see the small plant. "_Temari. _Why did you buy a _plant?_"

She turned around clutching the flower protectively. Her lips curled into a seemingly innocent smile. "I couldn't help myself. They were on sale, just in time to greet the upcoming season."

Shikamaru threw his head back and groaned. "Ughh. Girls." _Not even one day and she's messing with me. _

"What?" She snapped and for a moment looked as if she'd chuck pot and all at Shikamaru's head. But she continued to hold it tightly to her chest. "You _need _some color in here."

"Not purple!" He snarled back.

"It's _not _purple. It's _blue._" Her hand gestured to the round petals of the hepatica. "If I had bought purple you would have thought it was pink so I didn't! Now start dinner while I go find a spot for it." She headed back to his bedroom.

"I thought you were making dinner!"

"Well I changed my minddd!" Temari shouted from the doorway before slamming it shut. Shikamaru grounded his teeth together as he calmly walked to one of the cupboards where the pans were kept.

The feistiest woman he had ever come in contact with was staying in _his_ apartment and barricading herself in _his _room leaving _him _to fix dinner for _them_. He searched through the dishes just to hear the loud clanging of metal drown out the argumentative voices in his head.

Temari gave him an hour alone to start cooking before she cautiously exited the room. Shikamaru listened to her footsteps to track her movements. From what he could tell she was headed to the bathroom which was all right with him. The less he spoke with her the better.

After taking the time to clean the bathtub Temari ran hot water. She figured she'd take one before having to eat with Shikamaru. It gave him more time to prepare, besides it was a known fact it was best to take a bath on an empty stomach.

Shikamaru frowned. He was nearly finished and there she was just starting to fill the tub. While he sat waiting for the rice to come to a boil he thought about whether or not to tell her about the drain problem. Disturbing her could be risky... but then again _not _telling her would be cruel.

Being the courteous host that his mother would expect him to be, Shikamaru got up and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Temari looked up from the weaponry magazine she had discovered by his bed. She wore only a wrapped towel and was seated on the side of the tub waiting for it to fill.

"Temari," It was harder than one might think to go about the topic. How do you ask casually if someone's all right? "Is the water..."

"Staying _in _the tub? Hmm for the most part."

"Do you need help?" He let his head drop. He must've sounded ridiculous. On the other side of the door he heard some rustling. Suddenly the door opened and Temari step into his line of sight.

Part of her anyway.

Shikamaru stared momentarily before realizing how perverted he probably looked on top of sounding foolish. "Eh?!" He stumbled backwards and blushed. She snickered at the display of disorientation on his part. Embarrassed, his eyes couldn't meet hers when he entered the bathroom.

Shallow pools of water surrounded the tub to Shikamaru's distaste. "For some reason the base leaks..." A very familiar ring cut into his diagnosis.

"I'll get it. Don't worry."

"Thanks." He kept himself distracted by busying himself with stopping the water.

"Hello?"

"Oh." The caller sounded thoroughly surprised to hear Temari's voice. "Um... Is Shikamaru there?"

"Who's this?"

"Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

"Ino?"

Shikamaru's eye twitched at the name and he listened closely for what Temari would say next. Ino would be expecting an explanation the next time he saw her. "He's busy right now."

"Can you put him _on?_" Ino was becoming short tempered just by hearing another girl at her interest's apartment.

"_No, _he's in the bathroom." Temari was not fond of the tone Ino was using.

"Ugh! Just tell him I'm on the phone, he'll get out fast enough."

She was beginning to feel challenged. "_Will he now? _Ino I think you had better call another time. Shikamaru's helping me in the tub and I'm not too sure he'd want to be bothered." _Oops. I meant 'with' the tub. Oh welll... _

"_Bath? _WHAT?! Who is this?!" Ino nearly screamed into the phone. Temari smiled knowing she'd have Ino worrying all night. "Bye." She had the pleasure of ending the conversation herself.

In no time flat Shikamaru was out glaring at Temari. "Nice way of handling things. _Now _how do you expect me to clear this up?"

She shrugged, "Don't. Is the bath ready yet?"

"Yeah." His eyes became slits.

"Thanks." Temari didn't seem phased by his glares. "Your rice is done by the way." She hiked up the towel and marched to the bathroom. Shikamaru watched her with disbelief and looked at the telephone.

_It'd be such a hassle to call her back. At least Ino won't be around. Temari's turning into one shield. _

--

Shikamaru stood outside of his bedroom door contemplating whether or not to enter. He could hear that she was still up, but after the bathtub incident he was hoping he wouldn't have to speak with her again. Not to mention the scenario at dinner where she had taken his robe proclaiming that his apartment was cold and she hadn't brought her own.

It was just his luck that he had forgotten to take a pair of clothes from his room that afternoon. He knocked.

"…Come in."

He did so. Temari was lounging on the bed with her back to him and reading a book. She was dressed in a loose T-shirt and a pair of extremely short girl boxers. Shikamaru momentarily forgot what he had come in for. Shaking his head and prying his eyes from her curvy body he moved to the dresser. _Dumb girl. _

He grabbed a pile of clothes and turned to see Temari now watching him from underneath his covers arms crossed over her chest. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

_What's this about? What did I do to bug her now? _"What?" Shikamaru finally asked. He expected a sharp-tongued reply if any.

Temari shrugged looking calmly past him at the blue flowering plant she had set upon his windowsill and didn't answer.

Shikamaru followed her gaze. _Right then. Women are strange. _"Nice place for it." His words dripped with sarcasm.

"It's not as terrible as you think!" It was almost as if she could read his thoughts. Her attention was back on him.

He adjusted the pile of clothes under his arm and walked to the door, "It's still just a flower. I don't want to know how you're thrilled by that."

Temari rolled her eyes impatiently, "Botany is a hobby of mine. Not that I'd expect _you _to care." _She's right for the first time she's been here. But how is studying plants amusing and since when are hobbies boring?_

"Whatever. I'll be in the living room on the _couch _if you need me." The way he emphasized 'couch' made Temari grin with the satisfaction she got knowing he was not at all happy about the arrangements.

"Don't flatter yourself. When would I need _you?_"

Shikamaru's ears turned red at the joke. "You know what I meant!" He stormed out flustered.

-----------

_A/N: Temari's_ stay is finally having an affect on Shikamaru's personal life...now what? And Valentine's Day is just around the corner...


	4. Three's A Crowd

_A/N: _HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Again, two chapters in one day? Quite the update. If you made it this far- I salute you. XD

--

**Chapter Four:**

**Three's A Crowd**

--

Saturday, February 10 

"What the hell?!" Shikamaru fell off of the couch in pain and alarm.

"Sorry... again. You really _should _move the couch, I told you I can't see you!"

He lifted himself with help from the armrest and gave her as menacing a glare as he could muster. Still being tired it wasn't as threatening as he had hoped. "Stupid girl." He muttered unhappily. He had woken early in the morning to put some laundry in the machines of the building and returned only to doze off again.

Temari taunted, "Ah go back to bed _old man_." Shikamaru pulled himself back on the couch and tossed the bags at Temari angry at her intrusion into his peaceful dream. "I didn't even hear you leave. How long have you been up... shopping?"

"What's it to you?" Temari walked to the bedroom with the heavy white bags, Shikamaru followed. _11:42 already? The cycle's probably finished by now I'd better go get the basket. What a way to spend a day off._

"You might want to put some ice on that. It looks like you're getting a bruise on your forehead." She gestured to her own head. Shikamaru had no words for the loathing that boiled inside of him.

"I don't have time for this." He walked to his closet and opened it. Almost instantly he was confronted with numerous hangers holding countless pairs of panties and bras.

"_Ahhhh _KAMI! What the are those doing in there?!"

Poor stunned Shikamaru stumbled backwards in alarm with his index finger pointing accusingly at the sets. Lingerie was the _last_ thing he had expected to come out of his closet.

Temari didn't think anything of it. She looked up casually at Shikamaru whose eyes were still wide with shock. "They _were _drying in the bathroom, but I didn't want to _scare you _(He glared at her sarcasm). Looks like I did anyway hahaha. Who knew one of the greatest ninjas in Konoha was afraid of a little underwear?"

The 'littleness' of it was what disturbed him in the first place.

His dignity scarred but his voice found, Shikamaru retaliated. "Get them _out _of my closet."

She responded by shrugging coolly and setting the bags down on the bed, "It depends on if they're _dry._ Why were you going in there anyway?"

_Now I need to _reason _to go into my own closet? I knew I was going to hate this mission. _He made his way courageously back over to the closet and grabbed a laundry basket from the floor; trying desperately to ignore the pink and black lace hanging overhead.

He turned back around and saw Temari covering her mouth, fighting back laughter. "What?" She lost it completely and exploded, "_Laundry?! Hahaha _give me a _break!_"

Shikamaru growled under his breath and left with as much pride as he had left. He was almost out the front door when the phone rang... again.

He turned very slowly and saw Temari standing in front of the table, hand extended and ready to pick up the screaming phone. Memories of her last conversation flashed across Shikamaru's mind... he couldn't put up with that again.

"_No!_" Without bothering to think he tossed the basket in the air and darted to where Temari was standing. But he wasn't fast enough.

"Hello-_oh!_" Shikamaru grabbed at the phone cord and wrestled it from Temari's grasp.

"_HELLO?_" He was almost out of breath. "Oh Ino. No... I'm not."

Temari scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes. The thought of Ino's sappy tone alone made her sick. She retreated to the living room and flipped through the channels deciding on a black and white foreign film.

Shikamaru got off the phone and stood next to where Temari was sitting. She fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze, "What is it?" She remained transfixed on the subtitles.

"... Ino's coming over."

"Huh? Why!?" Temari pried away from the television and her eyes burned into Shikamaru's intently.

He didn't answer. "She'll be here at eight..." He rubbed the back of his neck as he continued attempting to find a way of telling Temari he didn't want her to be here. "And..."

Abruptly she jumped up and placed her hands on her hips, "Well _I _don't want to be around when _that_... ugh! Believe me, I'll be gone before she arrives."

_That was surprisingly easy. _Temari pushed past Shikamaru, leaving him to grab the basket once more and finish his chores.

--

That evening Temari left just like she said she would with her tessen strapped to her back and a solemn look on her face.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

"You didn't get anything to eat..."

"I'll get something later."

Shikamaru held the door open. "Anyone shopping this late is probably mad so be careful." Temari paused at the threshold. "Shikamaru," She began sternly. "I can handle it."

"I know you can." A small smile appeared on his well shaven face. His guest had to admit he cleaned up well. Though his outfit consisted of ordinary pieces, the attitude he was portraying by the way he held himself was arousing.

Temari adjusted her fan and moved to the hall. She walked stiffly past him catching a whiff of his smooth cologne and nearly ran straight into Ino.

Walking towards the open door where Shikamaru was standing, Ino managed to shoot Temari a death glare without him noticing. Temari returned it with a dangerous sneer. "Hmph!" Ino brushed by and walked over to Shikamaru with her arms open.

"_Shikkaa!_"

Her long fingers wrapped around his shoulder and she moved to kiss his cheek. Temari looked with disgust. Shikamaru slowly ebbed away from her lips. "Hey Ino."

Frustrated and feeling threatened, Ino gave Temari another glare before walking into the living room. Temari snickered and exchanged glances with Shikamaru. "Like I said; I'll be back in a few hours. _Play nice._"

"_What?_"

"Shikamaru! I thought I came over to spend time with you!" Ino called impatiently.

"All right! I'm coming!" He closed the door half way and stepped closer to Temari, still offended. "It's _not _a date."

"SHIKA!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Tch like I care. Try telling _her_ that." And in that same instant, she was gone and Shikamaru was left to face his conceited teammate.

--

Temari walked along the streets that were amazingly still busy even with the holiday coming up in just four days. She listened to the groups of gossipers as they moved from store to store, bags accumulating with ever stop.

A cold wind stung her cheeks as she continued window-shopping. She was standing outside of one shop whose colorful display had caught her eye. Beside her stood two older women bickering about men. Temari couldn't help but listen in.

"Hah! 2,000 yen for a box of chocolate?! What makes men think they're worth it?" The first woman said, grumpily staring at the over priced boxes.

The second seemed less argumentative; "You know how it's always been. And it's not _only _for the men who play small roles dear. What about the lovers?"

"Hn. _Lovers._" She spat the word out cruelly. "Young people nowadays don't even know what love is! Why should there be a holiday that celebrates how great they are? Why should women roll over and serve them?!"

"What about White Day? Men aren't all that bad, you show respect and you get it. Believe it or not, there _are_ some men out there with strong morals and still do care."

Temari watched out of the corner of her eye as the two left and had her own thoughts of guys. She smiled secretly before finishing up some shopping of her own.

--

"Shikamaruuu... What's wrong?" Ino crawled to his side of the couch and put her mouth close to his ear. She breathed down his neck as she spoke. "Don't you _want _me?"

Again he began to lean farther away from her, "No." In the long run his answer meant nothing to Ino.

"_We're all alone now._" She whispered seductively and got even closer. They were so close to the edge Shikamaru wondered when they'd finally end up falling off the couch. That could ultimately mean trouble. "_Just you... and me._"

She took hold of his shirt and pulled him down onto her, pinning him with her arms and legs, making it difficult to move away. "Ino don't..!" _What a pain. Why does she have to be so persistent? _

She began to giggle and unbutton his cotton shirt. Shikamaru lifted himself off of her but she only held on tighter and let herself be lifted with him.

"Shika when did you get so _strong? _Don't worry... _You're turn's next..._" As her fingers moved quickly he began plotting the best way to escape. Her desperate attempts were far from what Shikamaru would consider attractive. _What good would yelling do? And apparently reasoning is a thing of the past... _

She was working on the third button from the bottom when the door flew open.

"Shikamaru I'm back." Temari appeared just in time. Shikamaru looked over the top of the couch at her and gave a heavy sigh of relief. Temari gave him a questioning smile and came closer.

"_Now _I can see you." Yet she once again took her metal fan from her back and tossed it from behind the couch.

"OUCH! What in the world Shika?!" Temari's eyes widened in surprise. _So he _didn't _get rid of that bitch yet. _She moved closer and looked down at Ino who was nursing her shoulder. The purple tint of the skin wasn't the _only _thing she noticed.

Temari gasped and became infuriated at the way Ino's legs were still wrapped around Shikamaru's waist and the fact his shirt was open. "I leave for just _two hours _and you think you have time to... Ugh! Never mind!" She leaned over and grabbed her tessen, purposefully smacking Shikamaru in the back of the head as she stormed to the bedroom.

"Temari it's not what it looks like!" Shikamaru tore Ino from himself and bolted after her. Just as she was about to slam the door shut he stopped it with his hand, receiving a violent smack on the knuckles.

"How so? Do you _really _think I'm that moronic?!" She threw the bag to the ground as hard as she could.

"_NO!_ You're not... ahh forget it! it's such a pain trying to explain things to you!"

Temari only became angrier. "If _that's _the case... why are you still here?! Don't worry! I won't disturb you. Or is it that you want to use the bedroom? It's your house I couldn't..." Shikamaru's temper was winding down.

"Stop it Temari! Don't act like you know me!"

"Yeah. I _don't _know you. But I _do _know guys and Nara Shikamaru you are _just _like them!"

Ino was not happy at all either. Everything was going great (_A/N: _XP) before Temari returned. _I'm the one that got hurt and Shikamaru's totally falling over Temari! That slut! _She stood up and didn't even make an effort to compose herself on her way to the bedroom where the two were still arguing.

"You are _so _selfish!"

"_I'm _selfish? If it weren't for me you'd still be looking for a hotel!"

Ino slipped in and shoved Shikamaru out of the way. Temari gave her an uninterested grimace. "Listen here you whore! I don't know _who _you are... but if you don't leave Shikamaru alone you'll regret it!"

_Who does she think she is? I'm _not _in the mood for this. _"Don't you _dare _threaten me little flower girl! You don't know _who _you're messing with."

"Hah! I don't? I'll have you know that I _am_ aware of who you are. You're the Kazekage's sister... but _that _doesn't matter. No doubt you wouldn't be _half _the kunoichi you claim to be without a family member in office. I'm not afraid of _you._"

Both pairs of eyes were locked onto one another, ready to detonatemissiles at any moment.

"Ino, back _off._" Shikamaru took hold of her elbow, but she violently shook him off.

"NO WAY! You _can't _have both of us Shikamaru! Choose!"

"Inooo. I _don't _want _either _of you! Back off." _How do girls not _get _this? _

"You choose Temari... don't you?! Oh. My. KAMI! NO!" Ino had jumped to conclusions again. This time she went farther and before Shikamaru could stop her, her hands flashed the signs for Shintenshin No Jutsu – The Mind Transfer Technique.

"INO!" _She already tried this years ago! Didn't she learn?_

Too late, her body went limp. Shikamaru looked to Temari who fell to the floor and dodged the jutsu. He watched in shock. Temari's reflexes were superb and it seemed Ino had failed.

She got back on her feet and moved to where Ino was slumped over. "What... happened?" Shikamaru had never seen what happens when the technique misses its target. The jutsu was too slow.

Temari shrugged and began to laugh sinisterly. "Fool. That was almost too easy." Her hand flew across Ino's cheek leaving a red mark where her palm came in contact.

"Stop!" Shikamaru blocked Temari from taking another swipe at his unconscious teammate.

"Cheap shot, I know. I wouldn't have done anything if she hadn't provoke me." Temari said without any shame. He turned to Ino who was still out cold. _Great. I don't want _two _girls staying with me. One is more than enough. _

"Where are you going to put her?" Temari spoke as if Ino was a worthless statue. Shikamaru grumbled and went to his closet to find his vest (to make things worse the underwear had not been moved and he had to go through the hangers to find his jacket). He pulled on the vest and lifted Ino without replying.

_Where _am_ I going to put her? The effects will wear off in only a few minutes. I suppose I have time to return her to her home. _Without a moment to lose Shikamaru disappeared.

--

Ten minutes later he came back out of breath. Every room was dark, so he figured Temari had gone to bed already. He took the opportunity to be alone with his thoughts and walked outside on the small balcony.

From his vest pocket he quietly took his lighter out and lit a cigarette. He always carried at least three around with him...for _emergency. _

He put it to his mouth and inhaled.

White smoke climbed higher and higher until it disappeared completely against the dark gray sky. Shikamaru didn't consider himself to be addicted like his now deceased sensei had been, but smoking did a lot to calm his nerves.

It had been one long night. After all that had happened, he found he didn't care if Ino never spoke to him again. _But _she never was the type of girl to let things go. Newfound competition would have her coming back.

Cigarette hanging from his lips, Shikamaru leaned over the railing and looked down at the street. Lights were coming on even though the sky was hardly pitch black. _Looks like snow's coming. _The cloudless days were getting to Shikamaru. He couldn't wait until spring arrived along with its blue skies and pure clouds. It felt like years since he last took the time to watch the clouds. Being a shinobi hadn't quite turned out like he wanted it to.

He was pondering what to do tomorrow when he heard the glass door slide open behind him. It appeared Temari _wasn't _asleep.

She moved next to him bundled up in his bathrobe again. They stood silently beside one another looking up at the small sliver of the moon, the only celestial orb that shone through the foggy gray sheet.

"You smoke often?" Temari whispered, her lips barely moved.

Shikamaru exhaled, "Depends. You?" He held out the pack and offered her one. She shook her head. "It kills."

He took another puff, "We're ninja. Everything kills."

_Can't argue with that. _Temari sniffled... she hated the cold. Suna never got snow and truthfully, she didn't care. Shikamaru looked over at her red face. "You shouldn't be out here."

Temari rested her chin on the railing. "Hm."

Shikamaru rolled down his sleeves, "Why are you out here anyway? You don't strike me as the type of person that would go out on one of the coldest nights of the year just to look at the sky."

Temari remained quiet. She wanted to apologize, but didn't want to give him the pleasure of being right. Then again Shikamaru didn't seem like he would do that.

"Nara, I'm..."

"Here." He held the cigarette in his mouth and unzipped his Chunin vest. "It's getting cold and you're only wearing a robe."

Temari was surprised when he held it out to her. She accepted it gratefully. "Thank you." He shrugged and went back to staring upward.

His kind gesture made it easier to continue before she was interrupted. "Nar...Shikamaru?"

"Yeah." He made no eye contact. Temari looked down at her slippers, "I'm sorry about earlier."

Her apology was not what he had expected. He turned to face her and just stared. No emotion shown on his face. Temari's lips parted to say something but closed, deciding otherwise.

Shikamaru caught himself watching every movement of the cranberry colored flesh. His own lips quivered for some reason, nearly dropping his cigarette. Luckily Temari had not noticed.

"Hn." Her eyes narrowed and she smirked. "You talk about _me _being outside. You don't even have your shirt buttoned all the way..."

Shikamaru looked down. She was right, he had forgotten to close his shirt after Ino so 'kindly' unbuttoned it. "Oh."

Temari moved close and reached out to take hold of his shirt. Shikamaru's breath was trapped in his chest the entire time her fingers worked to button the material. Time passed slowly.

"There." Temari paused momentarily when she had finished and rested her hands on his hard muscles. Shikamaru took the cigarette out of his mouth and turned his head to the side to exhale smoke, never taking his dark eyes off of Temari's cerulean.

Snow began falling around them, melting on their skin in wet drops. Temari was brought back to reality when snowflakes began to kiss her hands that still held onto Shikamaru.

"Temari... I wanted to tell you what happened back there with Ino..."

Her cold hands slipped lifelessly to her sides, "I know. Wow is it just me or did it get colder? Well, I'm going back in... hehe. _Good night!_" Temari took off his vest and handed it back to him and fled back inside.

Shikamaru stared at the glass door where Temari had practically ran behind. He couldn't make any sense of what had just gone on between them. Even though he got older, women never seemed to get less complicated. _Or troublesome_. The burning end of the cigarette climbed to his fingers, biting them fiercely.

"_Damnit._" Shikamaru dropped the butt on the ground instinctively and tried to shake the burn away.

--

Inside Temari was playing the scene over and over again in her head. She felt so foolish. _What's _wrong _with me?! I'm acting like a teenager. C'mon Temari... It's not like you have feelings for him. _She fought back and forth with herself all the way to the bedroom, praying sleep would clear everything up for her.

-------

Wednesday, February 14 

The days following Saturday were spent only two ways: work and staying home. Shikamaru was enjoying Temari's company more everyday. She was still feisty and _extremely _difficult, but he had gotten used to coping with her attitude.

And in only one more hour he would be back home arguing with her again. He had given the class time to study for the rest of the day and sat at his desk watching them. Suddenly Michiko, the little redhead girl came up to him.

"Umm. Happy Valentine's Day Shikamaru-sensei!" She held out a heart shaped box and blushed sheepishly. He smiled and took the box, "Thank you Michiko..."

"Oh! Shikamaru-sensei I have something, too!" A loud brunette ran down the aisle and practically threw her teacher a pink container. One by one more girls crowded around his desk presenting him with chocolate and comparing boxes with one another, judging whose was shinier or whose was bigger.

A large pyramid of giri choco had accumulated at the edge of his desk within five minutes.

"Shikamaru-sensei... are you gonna get any _honmei choco?_" The girls looked up at him dreamily. He laughed nervously. No, he didn't have anyone he was serious about, but should he tell that to eight-year-olds?

"Hah! 'Course he won't!" Isao blurted out. "Sensei doesn't _date!_"

Shikamaru wondered what made a kid so sure he was right. _Same as Naruto was. What a drag I have one in _my _class..._

--

Temari had finished with her meetings for the day and had returned happily to the apartment. She was finally getting used to living there.

Her happiness was short lived with hearing a message on the answering machine.

Now she was waiting outside of the academy with her bags like she had done weeks before. _Well, it's five to three. I might as well head inside. _

She went through the halls and looked inside the rooms searching for Shikamaru. Temari found him in one of the last rooms she checked. Kids were running around collecting their books when she entered. At the sight of a visitor everyone stopped in their tracks.

_That's strange. _

"Temari? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru got up from his desk and straightened his uniform. A few 'Oooo's and giggles came from the students.

"I need to talk to you."

"All right. Is something wrong?"

"No..."

"_See Isao?_ He _does _have someone."

"She's pretty..." The little girls sighed in agreement and sadness at the thought that their handsome sensei was taken.

Temari and Shikamaru blushed. "Sorry. They're just kids..." He began.

"That's fine. But I just came her to let you know that I've been called back to Suna."

"_What? _Why?"

"Well it turns out they won't be needing me to attend the next few meetings." She tried to give him a comforting smile.

_Authority is such a pain. _"You've only been here for a week. When are you leaving?"

"I know, but it's orders. I'm going back to Suna… today. At four thirty. It's the soonest departure from the station."

"_Four thirty?_" Shikamaru looked up at the clock. The hands seemed to fly past the numbers.

"I came to say good-bye." She tried to keep her tone calm but was afraid she was failing.

"... The bell's going to ring any time now. How about I take you to the train station?" Temari nodded slowly, "Okay."

--

The station had never been so close before, the two arrived there in what seemed moments for both of them.

Before she boarded Temari looked at Shikamaru once more. "Thank you Shikamaru."

"It was nothing." In all truth it wasn't anything. Temari's stay had affected Shikamaru in ways he didn't think were possible. For the most troublesome girl he knew she wasn't too much of a hassle in the end. He wanted to tell her something more, anything that may delay her leave, but words failed him.

"I'll be back in a few weeks."

"You're welcome to drop in anytime." _Did I really just say that? _Shikamaru gagged at how pathetic he probably sounded.

"Heh. See you around Nara." Temari made a move to hug him but stopped halfway and instead just disappeared into the car. Shikamaru slouched. What a miserable sight he must have been for those welcoming their sweetheart's home for Valentine's Day, he watched the train pull away towards Sunagakure.

_Get a grip there's other things to worry about. _ For once he was angry with himself for being absorbed in self-pity. It was only for a few weeks and yet he was acting like it was for forever.

But who knows, weeks have attendance to feel like months when you miss someone.

--

He returned to his dim apartment and set all his boxes down on the kitchen table and went to his bedroom. _At least I have my room back. _Shikamaru stripped off his uniform and hung the vest in his closet- now free off any personals. _Won't miss _that_, that's for sure. _

He collapsed on his bed thankful that it was all his once more. A smile of contentment spread across his face as he buried his face in the pillow. As he lay still he noticed a strange incense rise from the fibers of the sheets. An airy scent of flowers wrapped around him. _Must be Temari's perfume. I'll have to wash the sheets later... _

Shikamaru turned onto his side and faced the table that no longer had a flowerpot resting on it. Instead, a wrapped box had replaced the hepatica. Curious, Shikamaru took it in his hand. A small card labeled with his name was taped to the top. He opened it and read:

_**Just Because.**_

_**-Temari**_

Knowing what it was going to be Shikamaru unwrapped it quickly.

A rectangular mahogany box decorated with characters surprised him. He had expected chocolate but had actually recieved an Othello game set. Shikamaru opened the box and found another note:

_I noticed your Shogi and Go boards in the closet and thought you may like this. Hopefully I was right. Happy Valentine's Day._

More surprising than the gift itself was Temari's ability to pick up on his love for strategy games. He placed the board on the bed and began setting it up...

--------

_A/N: _Ouch. Valentine's Day hurts even in fiction. What's next for the two? Is romance _blooming? _Plz review its the best motivator out there. :-)


	5. Ume Blossom

_A/N: _I _finally _got this out! Whew! That was a longggg time. Sorry! Onto the long awaited fifth chapter!

--

**Chapter Five:**

**Ume Blossom**

--

Tuesday, March 6th

_Two weeks and five days since she left. _Shikamaru mused to himself over a glass of sake. He wondered if Tsunade would still be expecting his report on the mission. If that were the case he should start writing it out seeing as it would be due tomorrow morning. But _technically _he only spent _two _weeks with Temari.

He sipped at the alcohol casually and reviewed the assignment. It felt like months since he last accompanied Temari.

"Earth to Shikamaru… Anybody home?" Choji called out from across the table. He had almost forgotten Choji accompanied him tonight.

"_Yeah. _I'm just thinking."

"Hmph. I'd say. What about?" He asked with little concern as he dug into the platter of various vegetables.

"Eh. Missions."

"I see..," He said with a full mouth. "Any one in particular?"

Shikamaru shrugged and gazed out the window his head resting on top of his palm. Choji swallowed and laughed, "Not the one with Temari?"

_Yes. _But he wasn't about to admit that out loud. Apparently he didn't have to. "How'd that go? You happy to have your place back?"

"Yeah. It's really different being alone again."

Choji stretched, "A girl'll do that to you. You know better than I the effect they have on guys. Well, I'm beat." Shikamaru smiled in agreement.

"Let's get going. I have work tomorrow." He pointed out that it was Choji's turn to pay, to his friend's resentment. After a brief argument Choji placed the money on the table and the two left.

--

One of the final gusts of the cold winter blew past the pair. Soon it would be spring again; the signs were unmistakable. Since late February weekend plum festivals had been the talk of his students and fellow shinobi. According to those in relationships they held as much importance as White Day.

"So Shikamaru, that reminds me… How _was _the whole room and board ordeal up at your apartment?" Choji eyed him suspiciously but got no reaction other than a dubious grin.

"Fine."

"Aww you liar!"

Shikamaru laughed at the way Choji hung onto every word. "Not as bad as I thought it'd be. We had some conflicts but other than that everything went well."

"You two really hit it off then, huh?" He didn't reply but Choji continued anyway. "Did you two get anywhere…?"

Shikamaru stopped and gave him a puzzled yet uninterested gaze.

He clarified, "Did you two _do _anything?!"

The building was getting closer. Shikamaru forced a laugh and remained dormant. Choji whined for an answer. "_Shikamaru_…"

"See you tomorrow Choji." He climbed the steps of the structure waving absently.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Bye." He disappeared into the dark hallway leaving his best friend to wonder. There wasn't any reason _not _to tell Choji the truth, but their wasn't any reason _to _tell him anything either. _It's more interesting this way. _Shikamaru reasoned with himself and opened the door to his quiet home.

He looked around and made a mental note of all the chores he had to get to that weekend. The clothes he had folded the previous week were still laying about it towering piles. Since when did he let things go half finished?

_Hn. I'll get to that later. Who called this time? _Shikamaru played back the messages on his answering machine. He hadn't heard from Ino since the incident with Temari and hated to admit he felt guilty.

"_Five. Twenty-two. Tuesday._" BEEP. The familiar electronic voice greeted him.

"Hello Shikamaru. I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to calling, we've just been really busy…" Shikamaru perked up at the sound of Kurenai's voice. His own life had been so crazy lately he had forgotten to catch up with Asuma's wife. The message continued.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join Yoake and I this weekend at the Ume Matsuri. Call me back when you get the chance, bye."

BEEP

_How long has it been since I visited? Weeks? Months? _He checked his watch. _Eight thirty, she's still up. _He dialed her number and waited for Kurenai to pick up.

After three rings she answered. "Hello?" She sounded exhausted.

"Kurenai- It's Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru! Hi I was wondering if you had gotten my message."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you earlier…"

"Don't worry about it. This is fine."

Shikamaru smiled to himself. Being a single mother was no easy task. He had done his best to help her the past three years and her efforts were notable. He applauded her for taking on such a heavy burden so diligently.

"Is Yoakedown yet?"

Her voice dropped, "Yes, finally. He wasn't too much of a hand full, just his normal stubborn attitude is all. So can you come Saturday?"

"Sure. What time?"

He could hear her searching through papers. "How about sometime in the afternoon I'll meet you by the bridge near the shrine?"

"Sounds good to me." There was a lengthy pause between their words.

"So Shikamaru, are you taking good care of yourself up there?" That was a tough question. _Was _he? "All things considered, yes. You haven't been pushing yourself with work have you?"

Kurenai laughed. "I should be asking _you _that. No, the Hokage has been very understanding. I usually just bring work home with me."

"Paper work?"

"Mhm." The two sneered at the time consuming word. "How about your missions? Anything new and exciting?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment, "No. The latest assignment is more to keep me occupied than for me to actually affect anyone or thing."

"Hmm. I've had my share. So what is it?"

"Accompanying a Suna kunoichi during the latest meetings for academies."

Kurenai chuckled, "How is that working out for you?"

"Eh, fine I guess. She left a few weeks ago but is due back at some point."

"Ah. You said she was from Suna? They don't have as nice of festivals as we do there. If she returns before Saturday you're welcome to invite her."

"Thank you. We'll see if she comes back in time…"

A cry could be heard in the background. "Jeez. The terror's awake. I have to go, sorry."

"No. That's fine. I'll see you Saturday then. Take care of yourself."

"You too Shikamaru, good bye."

He set the phone back down and wrote the date on his calendar. At least it would get him out of the house, even if it was a more romantic event than Shikamaru would normally take part in.

--------

Wednesday, March 8th

It wasn't anything new for him; Shikamaru was used to running five minutes behind. Today began no differently; there was no rush to arrive at the academy. Besides, his students weren't eagerly awaiting their teacher's arrival anyway. Were they ever?

He yawned widely and looked at all of the small cafes busy with the morning regulars. Shikamaru's stomach growled fiercely at its neglect that morning. His eyes fell upon his watch hands looming towards 6:10. Making a consecutive decision, Shikamaru quickly turned into one of the cafes. A fast bowl of rice would be satisfactory.

He lifted the blue awning's edge and took a seat at the cherry wood counter. Men to his right and to his left stared wearily at their reflections in the polished wood. Dark, gloomy eyes stared back: signs of a late night.

"_Sigh._" _This was a bad idea… Tsunade'll probably give me an additional mission if she catches me coming in late. _But in the back of his mind he was sure he could get past her. A Chunin his age had no right calling themself such if they couldn't manage to sneak by her once or twice.

Shikamaru entertained this thought and joined the surrounding men in staring blankly. He was studying his sleep deprived and rugged features when from the corner of his eye a movement behind him demanded his attention.

_Did I even shave? Yes, I thought I did. Ugh maybe not…shit. There's no one to impress anyway except a room full of…_

He squinted at the dark mirror. _Was that…? _Moving closer so his nose nearly touched the finish he asked himself again.

"What'll it be?" Too late, the employee had arrived to take his order. Somehow Shikamaru was no longer hungry. He got up paying no mind to the confused man and headed back out towards the street.

If his suspicions were true there wasn't any time to lose. Taking a quick look to his left and to his right Shikamaru bolted across the walkway, dodging the morning rush. He cursed under his breath at how foolish he must look, but he had to be sure…

Just a block away he found what he set out for – the spiky pigtails were unmistakable. His heart leapt in his chest (which he of course brushed off as a need for more training). Before approaching her Shikamaru made sure it _was _in fact Temari. _No reason to embarrass myself for no beneficial reason. _

Same height, same curves – it startled him that he would recognize her by this – and there was her tessen. Time to move.

"Temari!" He called over the heads of the wall of passerbys separating them. She cocked her head to the side as if moving to look over her shoulder but thought better of it. He grumbled and slipped between the tightly knit groups. Again and again he asked himself why he was making such a big deal out of this. Wouldn't he see her soon enough? Did he not trust her to contact him? Did it matter that much?

Yes. Somehow it did at the moment. "_Temari…_" He called again but more stern. This time she turned around, an agitated sneer upon her lips. Recognizing her companion it faded to a simple smile.

"Hmph, Nara."

He walked alongside her in the opposite direction of the academy. "Not playing hooky, are you?"

"No. I'm not lucky enough. How are you?" One of the most basic conversation starters in the book.

"Getting by, you?" She slowed down to walk alongside him.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Busy."

"Busy?" Temari repeated. _Why does she sound surprised? That doesn't matter, I'm running out of time. _"Temari, I… do you have plans for this weekend?"

After an inquiring look she answered cautiously, "No I don't think I do. _Why?_"

Shikamaru closed his lips tightly contemplating whether to continue or not. "Saturday I'm going to the Ume Matsuri with a friend. Would you like to join me?"

Temari made a strange gasping or choking sound before answering. "_…Why?_"

'Why'. That was a difficult question. Was Shikamaru doing this for Kurenai after all, or for himself? If that was the case there were many complex reasons. "Because…" _Since when did wanting to be with someone become so difficult? _

His blood went cold. The realization proved to be more of a shock than he imagined. Weeks of self-denial were gone instantly leaving him to cope with his… _feelings_.

_Damnit I need a cigarette. _

Temari looked at him expectedly. _I didn't answer, did I? _"Because… you said you liked botany." Her reaction wasn't at all what he had expected.

She gawked at him utterly surprised. "You remembered?"

"…" _I'm getting too sentimental in my old age. _

"I mean, yes… Yes of course I'll go!" Temari nodded enthusiastically. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'll meet you by the shrine then? At noon…"

Having regained her composure Temari nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. I'll see you Saturday." Flashing him a quick smile she turned on her heel and disappeared in the crowd.

He watched her walk away and lit a cigarette thoughtfully… suddenly remembering he was now _twenty _minutes late.

--------

Saturday, March 10th

Shikamaru hadn't got much sleep the previous night. His head was racing with all the preparations for the following morning. To put it simply, there wasn't enough time in the day for everything he needed to accomplish and it was becoming clearer everytime he stumbled trying to get ready.

To make matters worse he was nursing a deep shaving cut which he had given himself that morning when the fire alarm went off… thanks to his microwave.

11:00 came and went, turning into 11:30, then 11:45. When he had gotten the gash to stop bleeding it was going on five to twelve. He quickly chose a pale green shirt to wear over a white one.

Rolling up the sleeves he took in the crowded streets. As expected the majority of Konoha had set out early for the festival amusements, which were well underway. The sound of the koto could be heard over happy chattering. Shikamaru hadn't taken the time to notice the flowering trees even though they had been in full bloom for nearly an entire month now.

No one could have asked for a better day. Powder blue skies with soft gold-tinted clouds being directed by a gentle breeze highlighted deep pink blossoms. Petals danced along stone pathways, caught by the same wind that rustled the fabrics of kimonos and grabbed at Shikamaru's open shirt.

One grounded white flower caught his attention. His dark eyes traced its movements along a dusty trail leading to an old shrine, quiet in its worn grandeur, before he realized that this was where he was going to meet Temari.

Shikamaru followed the small path up to a grove of plum trees and searched amongst the branches for her. Between the twisted limbs covered in various shades of red he could see a small crowd accumulating up at the shrine, probably to watch an outdoor tea ceremony which was another popular attraction this time of year.

Shikamaru continued his search, avoiding couples masked by the abundant blossoms that concealed their intimate pastimes. Trying not to let their passionate words to one another get to him, he focused on finding Temari once more.

After covering nearly half of the grove he finally spotted her leaning against a tree in a Mediterranean-colored yukata with a dark purple ribbon tied around her neck. It didn't seem like she noticed his presence, so Shikamaru stood back admiring the picturesque scene.

He pondered whether or not she'd intended on wearing a material that matched the very hue of the sky, or if she noticed the frame of flowers around her challenging the color of her rosy lips.

Shikamaru caught himself staring and looked away in embarrassment, hoping Temari hadn't noticed. When he turned back around she had left her post and had joined him between the two rows.

"Hello Shikamaru."

He nearly jumped with surprise but somehow willed himself not to. She smirked at his expression when he faced her. "Temari."

"This place is nice. Why don't we take a walk?" Shikamaru's mind protested loudly, he had been "walking" for the past half-hour. But he remained silent and followed alongside.

They came to the red bridge at which Shikamaru was instructed to meet Kurenai at and stood beside the tranquil stream. Temari would have liked to have gone _on _the bridge… but seeing as it was occupied by lovers at the moment, neither moved.

Shikamaru chose a spot by the water and laid down lazily. "What the… what are you doing?" Temari scoffed.

"What does it look like?" He answered simply, "I'm watching the clouds."

She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You are so strange."

Shikamaru shrugged casually never taking his eyes off of the bright sky. "Ugh. I give up." Temari sat beside him wondering how anyone could find such activity worth while.

Two minutes passed without any words. The silence was unnerving.

"Do you always come to these festivals?" Temari murmured and pulled at the grass boredly.

"Often. Not always but often." He replied quietly.

"Oh… do you _like _coming." Temari continued.

His answer came slower than the previous, "It depends on who I'm with."

She looked at his pensive expression, letting her eyes trace over his fine features… his dark hair and equally dark eyes, tender lips opened partially with a secretive smile. Temari couldn't help but study him.

"I prefer the ume blossom festival over the sakura."

"Heh. Why's that?" Temari laid beside him and joined him in looking at the clouds. He took a deep breath before pinpointing the reason.

"…Because…the fact that they bloom earlier means they don't attract noisy drunks…" Temari appreciated the fact that there was a man out there with such a view. She let him continue on listening intently. "Yes plum blossoms are less ostentatious but they offer something of a different scale…"

"Which _is?_"

After a lengthy pause, "…Simple, humble beauty the modern world lacks."

Such sincere and genuine truth being heard from a guy struck awe into her. Temari propped herself up on one elbow and came into his line of vision.

"Do you really think that way?" Yes it was a rather forward question, but his reply had been so uncommon.

The tips of his ears turned a reddish tint giving away his answer without the need for words.

She searched his face again, trying to find a way to his thoughts. Shikamaru really wasn't your normal guy and for the first time in the few weeks she had spent in Konoha, Temari was thankful he was the one she was paired up with.

He wanted to say something to her instead of lying there beneath her fixed gaze but no words came. Lucky for him there wasn't anymore time for conversation…

"_There _you are! I've been looking for you Shikamaru."

The two looked up simultaneously. "Kurenai!" He got to his feet and walked to a woman with long black hair holding a squirming child with hair just as dark. Temari lagged behind him waiting patiently as he asked how she was and so on and so forth.

"Is this your accomplice from Suna?" She gestured behind him.

"Yes. Temari, this is Kurenai-san and Yoake."

"Nice to meet you both." Temari smiled pleasantly and bowed. Shikamaru took the boy from his mother and placed him on his shoulders. It was obvious he had experience. Kurenai shook her head.

"Keep holding him like that and he'll never want to walk anywhere…"

Shikamaru smirked, "I haven't seen him in a while Kurenai. I'm not spoiling him…"

She grumbled and walked over to her three-year-old. "C'mon Yoake. Get down from Shikamaru's shoulders."

"No!" He whined defiantly clinging to Shikamaru's spiked hair and avoided his mother's extended arms. "I stay with Shika, hahaha!" Yoake let out a hysterical laugh as he tried to mess up the Chunin's hair.

"Yoake!"

Temari had to suppress her own laughter at the scene. When the child was finally removed and Shikamaru's ponytail in place once more, the adults set up a blanket on the soft green ground.

They talked over umeshu, a sweet plum wine, about normal topics… work, the local word on the street, and plans for future trips. It wasn't until Temari and Shikamaru took Yoake out of his mother's hands did the more "playful" part of the outing occur.

"Haha! You can't get _meee!_" Yoake ran at a surprisingly fast speed for a kid his age and dodged under low hanging branches, intent on losing both Shikamaru and Temari who were getting tangled time and time again amongst the trees.

Their only hope of catching him was if and when _he _got tired… which happened to be thirty tiring minutes later.

"Phew!" Yoake threw himself onto the grass.

"Tired?" Shikamaru smirked slyly. He was used to this kind of treatment by his numerous students. Their unconditional energy had prepped him for babysitting duty.

"No!"

"_Yes._" Temari slid down the trunk of a tree. Being the eldest in her family she had experience, but Temari couldn't remember the last time she had played with kids.

"You baby!" Yoake crawled over to her and started prodding her leg. She gave a worn out chuckle, "No, I'm just old…" Yoake climbed into her lap and began playing with her necklace.

Shikamaru stood by quietly watching. Temari's skin glowed with the light from her smile, her long fingers gracefully sweeping bangs from her eyes brimming with assurance. He caught himself staring dumbly. Had she always been this beautiful, or was he only just noticing this?

"Why don't we head back?" Her soft words broke his gaze.

Shikamaru was grateful for her suggestion. Watching a child on his day off was _not _part ofhis ideal weekend, yet watching this new side of Temari, a more affectionate side, made up for it all.

Before her son was born, Shikamaru promised Kurenai that he'd look after her for his sensei. In just a matter of years Yoake would be well on his way to becoming more than capable enough to take care of his mother. When he reached that age, where would Shikamaru be? Would he have his own family to take care of, or would he still be alone, moreso than he felt at this moment?

"Shikamaru?" Temari lightly touched his shoulder sending a chill down his spine. Yoake tugged at his pant leg anxiously.

"Carry me Shika!"

"Okaasan doesn't want me to carry you…"

"_Pweeaasseee?_" His smile wrinkled his pleading eyes. Temari gave a mock pout as well.

With a minor protest on his part, the three made their way back to the picnic area with Yoake on Shikamaru's back.

--

When they finally reached Kurenai it was 3:00.

"Back so soon?" Kurenai looked up astonished.

"It's three…"

"Already? Where'd all the time go?" She closed her book and busied herself with the task of folding the blanket with Temari's help.

"Thank you. I appreciated the break!"

"It was our pleasure." Temari handed her the cloth.

Kurenai took Yoake from Shikamaru and collected her bags. "I really should get back. It looks like it's time for someone's nap _anyway._"

The young boy eyed her suspiciously. "Nap? Not for _me…_"

"Yes, _yes _for you..."

"Aww…_okaachan._" He wailed loudly.

"Don't whine. You'll see Shikamaru later in the week, okay?" Even in her exhaustion she remained reasonable. "It was nice to meet you Temari."

"Same here…" Kurenai wrapped an arm around Temari and pulled her into a hug while balancing Yoake on her hip. "I hope you enjoy your stay here at Konoha. _Sigh. _I hate to rush out like this…"

"You're not, it's fine."

She was released from the hug. "As for _you…_Come here you!"

"Yeah, _come here _you!" Yoake mimicked his mother's stern manner toward Shikamaru. He hugged her tightly almost as if she was a distant family member. "Be good you." She whispered so only he could hear.

"I'll see you two soon."

"Bye Shika…" Yoake pouted and rested his head against his mother's kimono. Temari bowed her head as a final farewell.

"Behave for your okaasan Yoake." Shikamaru rubbed the dark, bristly hair of the toddler who gave him a bright smile.

"Okay…"

"Bye." Shikamaru moved closer to Temari and watched Kurenai disappear across the bridge, kissing her son lovingly.

"You really love them, don't you?" Temari gave a dreamlike sigh.

"Yes." He answered without a moment of hesitation. They were family to him; of course he cared about them.

"I can see why. You sure are a kid person." Temari's eyes gleamed mischievously but her lips were polished with innocence.

"Thanks," He smiled back. "I'm a teacher, it's required of me at times. You're pretty good with kids yourself..." They started walking along the beaten path towards the busy street. She stuck her tongue out, not sure if she should take that as a compliment. He changed the subject.

"Are you staying with Harumi again?"

"Mhm. For just about two weeks."

"That's not that long..."

"Shikamaru, that's nearly a _month _I've spent in Konoha! It feels long being away from home weeks on end..."

I never thought about it that way. She has been working outside of Suna for a fairly lengthy amount of time.

The two passed by a cart selling umeboshi, calls from the seller capturing the attention of passerbys. "All right, I've seen this time and time again. What dish is it used for?" Temari pointed to the pickled fruit.

"Umeboshi?"

"Sure..."

Shikamaru took a jar and studied it before handing the merchant yen. "It's pickled plums. You can put them in rice and such..." He tossed the glass playfully.

Temari rolled her eyes. "I see..." She snatched the jar in mid-air and gave Shikamaru a teasing smile.

"...Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

Her smile faded. "Tonight? I don't know. I have to prepare notes for a meeting. I'm sorry..."

"Hn? Ah whatever, that's fine." _Smooth, as usual. What's _with _me lately? I'm making myself look like such an ass. _His ears turned red in frustration.

As time progressed crowds became less dense and cleared away. The two reached the boarding house with ease after they got out of the vicinity of the viewing parties. Shikamaru walked Temari up the steps and held the door open for her.

"Here," He handed her the jar. "Would you like them? I don't really cook..."

Temari stared dumbly at the umeboshi and giggled quietly. "I didn't know _what _they were 15 minutes ago. Why don't you keep them..." She pressed the glass towards him and moved closer, her nose only inches from his. "...And _I'll _come over later in the week?"

He bit his lip and swallowed nervously as the distance between them lessened. But as life is life, Temari backed off and laughed. "Thanks for inviting me Shikamaru."

"No problem." He said trying to hide his disappointment. She moved into the home but paused at the doorframe...

"You know, you were right." She twirled one of her pigtails absentmindedly.

_That's not surprising... _"About?"

"How great these festivals are depending on who you're with..." And in an instant, she leaned over and gave him a quick hug whispering, "I had a great time."

Shikamaru was startled by the embrace and nearly dropped the jar. _I didn't see this coming... _

But he took advantage of the moment and his fingers held her to him a moment longer, the silky material covered the skin he desired to touch. He breathed in the sweet smell of flowers that had mixed with her fragrant perfume, but his body quickly seized up in realization.

Temari was his ally, and _nothing_ more. These unrealistic cravings were entirely inappropriate. Shikamaru willed his arms to release her.

"I'll call you later."

Temari beamed, unaware of the tangled mess of thoughts Shikamaru was trying to untwine. "Okay. Bye..."

He walked down the steps and back into the street towards his house. All things considered, today went better than he thought it would. Come to think of it no obstacles had arisen... The thought of such a day caused suspicion to add itself to his knotted mind.

Whether it was his skepticism or just sheer luck that the event to follow occurred is unknown. Shikamaru was looking up at the darkening sky when he turned the corner and was called back down to earth with the sound of his name.

"Hey stranger! Haven't seen _you _in a while!"

He turned slowly and forced himself to smile, "No you haven't. How have you been... Ino?"

--------

_A/N: _You didn't think I'd leave good old Ino out of the story, did you? Tsk tsk. What trouble does she have in store for Temari and Shikamaru? O.O find out in the next chapter, but FIRST review plz


	6. Just A Suggestion

_A/N: What_ can I say? Hmm… this is more of a filler chapter than anything. Hahaha. Sorry guys, but I just noticed how long this chapter has gotten. There's no way I could add everything I was hoping to in this one. XP looks like I may actually reach 10 chapters afterall… Onto the writing that _does _matter!

--

**Chapter Six:**

**Just A Suggestion**

**--**

Saturday, March 10th

"So what have you been up to Shika?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru had hoped to end the day pleasantly, _now _it didn't appear he'd be able to. Ino grabbed hold of his arm and led him down the street.

"Hah, yeah _sure _you haven't." She dragged him forcefully around, digging her nails into his skin. "Where are we going?" He looked over his shoulder in the direction of his apartment which was now completely out of sight.

"I haven't seen you out in a festival for who knows _how long._ Being the kind person I am..." Ironically as she said that she interrupted a couple talking by pushing past them. Shikamaru apologized quickly for her rude behavior but only recieved cold glares.

"...I decided I'd take you to one! Lucky for me I caught you before I had to walk all the way to your apartment. I'm surprised you don't live closer to the center of town. That's where all the excitement is!"

If Ino had known (or _cared _to really know) Shikamaru she would have picked up on the fact that he was not one for bustling city life by now. "Festival? You mean _Ume Festival?_"

"Yep. That's the one alright!" Shikamaru was hardly walking on his own. Ino's forceful grasp hauled him along. "But I've already been th..."

Ino stopped so suddenly that he nearly fell when she let go of his arm. _Wrong line. _He considered making a run for it, but she'd no doubt end up catching him. "What?" Hers eyes burned into his.

To put it bluntly, Shikamaru sensed that in a matter of seconds he'd be in deep shit. So, like any other guy in his position, he tried covering it up. "You know…" This wasn't easily brushed off.

"_No._" Ino's voice dropped. "I _don't _know Shika…"

He stood there quietly watching her. She cleared her throat and waited for an answer to a question she hadn't yet asked.

Shikamaru didn't say a word. How was he supposed to know what she wanted to hear? He wasn't going to flat out _lie, _perhaps stretch the truth but not _lie. _And in order for him to stretch it he needed to know her question.

"Ohhh! SHIKAMARU WHO'D YOU GO WITH?!" Ino pushed him impatiently in the shoulder. A few passerbys looked at them strangely, some muttering the words "cheater" and "jerk." _Why is it always the girls that are blameless? _

Since when did Ino tell him what to do? Who gave her control over his schedule anyway? Shikamaru pondered this and then the answer hit him with a sickening blow.

He did.

She had _always _ordered him around, ever since they were on the same team. In truth, Ino "owned" Shikamaru even now when they were older. He felt her fist grab his collar and shake him out of his trance.

"Answer me Shika!" He did in the most surprising way. Knocking her arm away, Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "That's none of _your_ concern Yamanaka."

Ino stepped back, her jaw hanging loosely. "Wh-what did you just say to me??"

"I've had a long day. I'm going home and you…" Shikamaru hated the way she was looking at him. "…You're not coming with me."

He turned on his heel and left her standing in the middle of the streets, shouting for him to come back.

_Why can't she just make this _easy _on both of us? _No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that it was for the best, he couldn't help feeling more like a villain than victorious. _Girls are too delusional for their own good._

He was ready to go after something he never felt the need for before. Shikamaru didn't know how he would manage going about such a new and intimidating task, but he was sure for him to achieve his objective Ino's hold on him must loosen.

Unfortunately, Ino didn't see eye to eye with Shikamaru and she wasn't about to let him go just yet.

--------

The next few days found Shikamaru wandering about routinely and in a dream-like state. He kept mainly to himself while out and his classes (from the students' perspective) dragged without any troublemaking. Pretty much all his students avoided his emotionally-draining mood as much as possible. The staff, too, noticed a difference in his demeanor. It was on such a day that Hagane and Izumo decided to stop by for a visit.

"Hey Nara." Hagane grinned from the doorway during one of Shikamaru's breaks. "Can we come in?" His friend added behind his spiky hair.

Wednesday, March 14th

Shikamaru grumbled and motioned them into the room.

"Heh. Paperwork?" Hagane snatched the manila folder from underneath Shikamaru's unwavering gaze. "Kotetsu…" He warned the gate patrol.

"Calm down, we're just seeing what's keeping you stuffed up in here!" They peered at the stack of sheets.

"Isn't that the main reason _anyone _is stuck at a desk all day, Kamizuki?" Shikamaru sulked.

"Not _everyone._" Izumo smirked and nudged Hagane. "Tsunade's at her desk all day…"

"She has work, idiot."

"Hah, that's what _you _think. _We're _the ones that do most of the filing and approval work." He gestured to him and his partner proudly.

"…She signed up for desk work when she chose to be Hokage. Similar to the guidelines you two agreed to when you became her assistants."

Hagane tossed the folder back onto the desk and looked at Shikamaru with mock pity. "Ouch."

"What do you two want?!" They still hadn't made that clear to him.

"Can't we just visit?" "Yeah, I didn't know we were such a hassle…"

No answer.

"Right, we were just checking in. You just seem…"

"Out of it?"

Izumo shot Hagane a warning glance, "I was _going _to say… no. 'Out of it' pretty much sums it up." Hagane turned away so Shikamaru couldn't hear him snickering. "Breathe already! It wasn't _that _funny…" Izumo smacked him on the back causing Hagane to burst out laughing.

Shikamaru let out a heavy, annoyed sigh.

"So…what's… what's up?" Hagane wiped his eyes. Their attention returned to the Chunin, wearing foolish grins on their faces.

"Why would I resort to telling you two?"

"So there _is _something wrong!"

_Just go away… _

Lucky for Shikamaru the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Soon the room would be filled with screaming kids on sugar highs. Izumo and Hagane had no choice but to leave or be run over by them.

"Dang. Well, we'll be seeing _you _later man."

"Wait…wait…" Izumo ran over to Shikamaru's desk and bent down so only he could hear what was said.

"_What?_"

"Hey, you haven't had time off in…"

"…_Cough…_forever." Hagane looked around innocently.

"Exactly my point. So why don't you…" He organized the papers on the desk into neat piles, "…Take a few days and…wait…You _do _have a girlfriend, right?"

Shikamaru shook his head "no" shyly.

Hagane and Izumo exchanged bewildered looks. "That settles it!" He pounded his fist on the wood in a matter-of-factly way. "Tonight you're going to a bar, meeting someone, and spending some _quality time _back at your apartment!"

"Two days all planned out for you right there!" Hagane gave a wild gesture and headed towards the door. Izumo followed. "You know what they say: Good things come to those who wait. And Nara… you've waited long enough."

Kids began to file back into their rooms, nearly knocking the two down.

"They _also _say, if you don't use it you're bound to…"

Shikamaru ordered the student closest to the door to close it before Hagane finished his sentence. Though he couldn't help but take what they said, actually what _Izumo _said, to heart. His "mopey" attitude wasn't helping him move on, they were right. As much as it pained him to accept that, they had a point.

He hadn't taken time off in a while and now would be a great time to do so. Directly after class let out, Shikamaru went to the Hokage's office and requested the next two days off.

--

"Heyyy Nara!"

"We just got that vacation file you filled out. So, you decided to listen to us afterall!" Izumo and Hagane followed him down the academy steps with their usual towering stacks of papers.

"Yeah. I'm probably going to _regret _taking your advice…"

"_Pfft. _Who hasn't?" Izumo nudged Hagane who dropped a considerable amount of paper. "Argh!"

Shikamaru continued to walk casually down the stairs, leaving the two fighting with one another in the background.

"See ya Na..! _Hagane!_" Izumo smacked his friend in the face in retaliation with a thick mound of folders.

_They're as bad as genin. Why Tsunade chose _them _as assistants I'll never know…_Shikamaru ignored them and continued walking in the direction of his quiet apartment. He had plans to make and didn't have any time to waste.

--

Across town Temari herself was returning to her "home away from home" from a trip to the market. She had barely gotten out her key when the phone started ringing.

"_Ugh, _you've _got _to be kidding me…" Balancing the bags in one arm and her purse in the other she shoved the key into the door and ran inside before the phone ceased its annoying ringing.

"_Hello?_" Temari set her bags down gratefully and nearly screamed into the phone.

In his own apartment, Shikamaru was pacing back and forth infront of his kitchen table. "Hey, Temari. It's me… Na…Shikamaru." _Another sign I need time off from work. _

"Oh, hi. What's up?" She began unloading the groceries.

_Heh, for once she doesn't sound pissed off. Must've caught her at a good time. _"Well, not…not too much. How are you?" He didn't want to rush into his offer and seem pushy so he settled with this conversation starter…_again._

"Hm. _Good, _you?"

"Fine, fine."

"Nara, what do you want?" Temari asked cutting to the chase and catching her alliance off guard.

"…I was just wondering maybe… if you'd like to… join me for dinner tonight? My place, I know it's short notice but… I just thought I'd ask?" Shikamaru reviewed what he had just said scornfully. Since when does he trip over his words?

"…" The other end of the line was quiet. _So that's what he wants. _Temari leaned against the fridge holding a carton of milk contemplating whether or not to join him.

"…Would you call it _a date?_" She dared to ask, but hey! The Ume Matsuri festival was _similar_ to a date. What reason does he have to not call it one?

Shikamaru bit his lip and buried his hand in his pocket, coming across his lighter. What should he say? "…Sure…if that's alright…" He searched his jacket pocket for his cigarettes.

Temari smiled with satisfaction. "Okay."

"Okay?" _She agreed… to a date… _Shikamaru was stunned. He hadn't expected her to agree so willingly.

"Mhm. So what time?"

"Time? Right, time…" He checked his watch. "Does… say _seven _work for you?"

"Yep. Seven's good." _Tch. I really should do something about my nails… _Temari examined her fingernails with disgust while Shikamaru struggled with the challenge of being tongue-tied on the other end.

"Good. I'll pick you up then."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Wait, Shikamaru?"

"Yes?"

"_Don't _be late." CLICK.

Shikamaru stared at the receiver and smiled to himself. Of course Temari wasn't about to make it easy. He set the lighter down and left to get a shower before his date.

--------

_A/N: _I came across this chapter today, and apparently I had forgotten to post it XP. Silly me! Again with Hagane and Izumo... haha I'm starting to like them more and more. Next chapter will definitely be more interesting; I just needed to throw in _some _transition chapter. Please review!


	7. Like No Other Night

The way you're bathed in light  
reminds me of that night,  
God laid me down into your rose garden of trust.  
And I was swept away  
with nothin' left to say  
some helpless fool,  
yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace.  
You're all I need to find  
so when the time is right  
come to me sweetly, come to me  
come to me…

**--**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Like No Other Night**

**--**

Wednesday, March 14th

Shikamaru stood at the sink washing the dishes from earlier that evening. All things considered, the dinner went well. So well that Temari had chosen to extend her visit long enough for her host to offer drinks.

"So," She smiled mockingly from the table into the kitchen. "Is this how you _usually _spend your evenings? Washing dishes?"

Shikamaru adjusted the dishtowel hanging from one of his shoulders. "No." He finished rinsing the last plate.

"Sometimes I vacuum."

Temari chuckled at his bantering. When the glassware had been shut away in their cabinet and the remaining dishes set aside on the counter to dry, he joined her near the winebottle. She slid him a full glass across the polished wood.

Shikamaru took it and stared at the amber liquid thoughtfully, allowing his eyes to follow a thin trail of water from the base of the cup across the table to where it stopped just before Temari's…

Realizing that he could possibly be sending his guest the wrong message he looked away bashfully and searched for any other possible household duties that needed to be completed. Temari called him back to the quiet apartment with the soft hum of her words.

"Shikamaru," His cryptic gaze met her equally secretive expression and waited for what she was about to say. However, she didn't continue. They had already discussed all she could think of at dinner and Temari had run out of conversation starters. Luckily Shikamaru didn't pester her and was content simply enjoying her company even if it meant sitting in silence.

Temari blushed suddenly to Shikamaru's surprise. "What is it?"

She shook her head and looked at him from the rim of the glass. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Looking at you…"

"Yes. It's making me uncomfortable. Stop it." Shikamaru continued to stare incredulously. He hadn't noticed he was watching her in any particular way. Nevertheless she _had _and that was all that mattered.

"Sorry." He mumbled his apology, still unsure of what exactly he was apologizing for. Shikamaru glanced upward sure not to make eye contact for fear of Temari's anger, but she caught it.

"_There _you go again!" Her outer appearance seemed gentle enough but it was her tone that demolished Shikamaru's perseverance.

"If you'd _tell _me what specifically bothered you I may be able to fix it. But in the _mean time…_"

She rolled her eyes. "It's just, you almost look as if you're trying to read my _mind _or _study _me." Shikamaru laughed halfheartedly and rose from the table to flick on a lamp in the living room. "That's not possible," He reached into his pocket and took out a white box. "You're too complex."

Temari set her drink aside and joined him in the sitting area. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

Temari looked around the familiar setting. The dark wood, masculine colors, the neat yet somewhat unorganized mess… She had become quite content staying here. It was restful in its quiet simplicity.

She let her feet stray over to a coffee table on the far side of the room on which a "Go" board rested upon. Shikamaru's black eyes locked onto her nails that lightly traced over the polished stones. The delicate skimming made an unexpected chill crawl up the back of his neck and for a split second he found himself envying the game pieces.

"You've been playing?"

Luckily Temari stopped his mind from drifting any further. "What? Oh, 'Go'? Yes." Nonetheless his voiced sounded distant. Remembering the box he still held, he opened it awkwardly looking for something to calm his nerves.

"Want to play?" _Damnit. _ Immediately his conscience criticized his love of mind games._ I must sound like a five-year-old. _

"_Tch. _I don't have enough patience to consider such things _fun. _Sorry." Temari gave him a toothy grin.

"Hn. What do you mean? I think you'd be good… at it."

_Flattery? That came out of nowhere. _Temari looked at him skeptically. "Nara are you flirting with me?" She asked jokingly.

"No!" He blurted out. The faster he lit the smoke, the less he'd embarrass himself.

Shikamaru fumbled with the lighter and his shaking hands brought it to the end of the cigarette dangling from his partially open lips. But he paused halfway when Temari wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Yes?"

"You really shouldn't smoke. It's terrible."

Shikamaru stood contemplating this. The warnings weren't anything new, but he never had anyone confront him about smoking… well, excluding the numerous commercials.

Temari crossed her arms seriously and waited for him to dispose of the smoke, but he continued to stand stubbornly.

"You're killing yourself." She stated bluntly. Long fingers reached out and pulled the cigarette away from the now semi-quivering lips.

Both looked at the cigarette for a few seconds before either one did anything with it. Temari smiled deviously and broke it in two. "_Ehh?_" Shikamaru went speechless but Temari paid him no mind. Instead she continued with her disposal of the threat, making her message clear in the way she went and tossed the pieces off of the balcony without another word.

"There." She wiped her hands clean of the drug and turned to face the glass door where she found Shikamaru watching dazed. Taking advantage of his trance she made a move for the entire box.

"_No you don't!_" The fast movements were blocked and he clutched the cardboard protectively. She held up her hands innocently, "Just trying to help!"

He smiled triumphantly and regained a cool composure. "I don't need _your _help."

Temari took on step forward. "Hmph! _Is that so?_"

Shikamaru moved closer defiantly, "Yeah." Temari could feel the warmth radiating off him as the distance between them closed. She prodded his shirt with one of her nails.

His chest swelled inadvertently at the slightest touch and the yearning for the brush of her hand returned.

Temari watched him swallow his stupefaction with difficulty. She enjoyed Shikamaru's reaction, so she carried on teasing her host by taking the hand with the box delicately.

"Do you need me Nara?" Surprised by her own promiscuous behavior Temari found herself taking the conversation (argument rather) way out of context. Something inside of her forced her body even _closer, _completely removing any and all remaining distance.

"I think so…"

"_Yes._" His deep voice whispered in her ear. Bold eyes acquired a dreamy look behind a strange mist that crept over his sharp features. Shikamaru's desire to touch her was stronger than ever…

_What am I doing? Back off Temari, back off! _Tormented by inner conflict she didn't even consider Shikamaru's own complex.

_I could hold her hand…. But then to I'd have to get rid of the cigarettes…. _

His unfocused mind cursed the body's addiction that kept it from stimulating pleasure. He damned the dispute, the drugs, and the desire that set his entire body against itself.

Finally some reasoning came into play. Turning over a new leaf was what he had taken time off for and this was simply an obstacle testing his determination. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, deep down he was intrigued with the woman in front of him.

Temari's breath touched the naked skin on his neck. She had made up her mind and wasn't going to wait forever for him to move.

_If sharing the night with her means discarding a box or three of cigarettes, I'll do it._ Without hesitation he flung the box off of the railing.

"Shika?" Temari was astonished. She looked up at him again and found no trace of mist in his eyes. An inner flame of passion had cleared all fog away and his entire demeanor had changed completely from earlier that evening.

Strong, untrained hands wrapped around Temari's waist holding her against him. She was bewildered by the drive coming from Shikamaru. Too stunned to react, her numb body allowed itself to fall into the longing caress of his kiss. One of his hands ran up her back and moved to Temari's neck, gently pulling her deeper into the kiss.

She pulled at the tingling flesh that obediently opened for her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and grabbed onto the collar of the cotton shirt that twisted in her grasp with every move he made.

The sensation was terrifying. Temari pulled away from Shikamaru, her chest rising and falling rapidly while she gasped for air. It was obvious he had poured his entire being into that one overwhelming kiss. When Temari finally caught her breath she turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…" She paused and thought about her decision. There would be no going back once she spoke. "It's… it's dark. Why don't we go inside?" He smiled nervously at the suggestion and followed Temari back through the sliding glass door, closing it behind them.

Temari walked to the middle of the room trying to not let the excitement that her heart pumped through her veins show on her face. Shikamaru appeared beside her and slid the back of his hand down her arm leaving a trail of goosebumps on the visible skin. He dared to rest his chin upon her shoulder and sling the arm around her hip.

Lips grazed over her neck. Temari smirked at the gentle brush and interlocked their fingers. He wordlessly pleaded for her forbidden company. His hold on her tightened with anticipation.

Somehow she managed to wriggle out of his grasp but continue to hold onto his outstretched hand. "_Hm._" She studied him again and, satisfied with what she saw, made her way down the hall with him trailing behind.

They stopped infront of his bedroom door, on the brink of entering the most sought out form of desire reserved for the married. Temari recognized she'd be taking a chance. How much was she willing to risk for Shikamaru? Did she love him as much as one would a husband? Did she love him at all?

She pushed this to the back of her mind and shook the thought from her head.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and turned the handle. He had no clue what he was getting himself into. Those close encounters with Ino had done nothing to prepare him for this.

Temari noticed the nervous expression. "Are you alright?" He gave her a less than reassuring smile and nodded quietly.

"Okay…" She touched his cheek with the back of her hand and slid the other beneath the material of his shirt. Toned muscle flexed beneath her fingers and gave Temari a new sense of curiosity of how Shikamaru looked under these layers of intrusive clothing.

Shikamaru gently pulled Temari into yet another passionately wild kiss. Only this time his hands weren't as civilized, running wherever their owner willed them. Temari's own hold did not bother to linger at the concealed abdomen and slipped further down to explore blindly.

The sudden graze forced a pleasurable moan from Shikamaru's occupied lips. Pleased with herself, Temari let go of him with difficulty and pulled away entirely to move onto the bed.

Certain his attention was focused solely on her Temari continued the game of cat and mouse. She began to unzip the back of her black skirt, Shikamaru eagerly coming closer and closer each time another inch of silk was parted.

The short fabric slipped down her curvy form and was tossed at his feet. He looked at the pool of cloth and back up to Temari who was lounging seductively on the mattress in only her top and a pink-laced bikini-cut pair of underwear.

It wasn't the first time he had encountered the lingerie. He recognized it as one of the sets she had "so kindly" hung in his closet. He mischievously wondered if she was wearing the matching bra. _Clothing really does look different when worn. _Shikamaru mused to himself.

"_Shikaaa…_" Temari called out to him impatiently. "Will I have to take this off _too?_" She pulled at the sleeve of her top revealing a sunkissed shoulder. His mind screamed in protest but it took all his strength to move his planted feet to the edge of the bed. He loosened the leather belt from his waist and made a move for his zipper but thought better of it and joined her amongst the sheets.

When these items were cast aside next to the skirt, the blonde propped herself up and took up the task of pulling off his shirt. Slowly the pile of clothes on the floor grew until both were stripped down to their underwear alone.

They rolled onto the mattress, Temari lying under Shikamaru's stooped form. His hands shook uncontrollably as they reached for the last few clasps holding the bra in place. But Temari, too preoccupied with his boxers, did not notice.

He took a deep breath, catching her addicting scent as he did so. He wanted her now. Her entire body was his for the taking this very moment, so why couldn't he just push his defenses back and take her?

Before he knew it Temari was tossing away his boxers and scraping restlessly at his flesh with her fingertips. "_C'mon._" She said through clenched teeth. Complete realization struck Shikamaru…

He had _no _idea what he was doing.

Never before had he seen a woman's flesh bathed in the glowing light of a spring night, nor had he ever been in such an intimate position. How could he give her what she so obviously desired?

Temari stroked his sinewy back and smiled to herself. She hardly recognized him as the boy she had been set against during the exam years prior to this, let alone the man she had openly disapproved of working with only months ago. She traveled down the lines that separated muscle from bone. His framework showed admirable Jonin potential.

Her fingers held Shikamaru's hands to her chest and assisted him with unfastening the front clasp of the undergarment. He bit the inside of his mouth and anticipated the moment the barrier would fall away and reveal more of her fine skin.

During the first night she'd stayed with him Temari made an assumption that he had never been with a girl before, based on his less than charming character. Seeing him motionless now confirmed the suspicion.

Two sharp, aqua colored eyes watched him skeptically. They weren't making any progress the way they were, frozen beneath one another's gaze. The remainder of her clothes dropped limply onto the ground. Shikamaru's bottom lip quivered and his eyes roved over the length of her body. He couldn't help the nervous smile that appeared.

He hadn't imagined her skin would be as bronzed as it was. There was not one inch of bare flesh that wasn't tan to some extent. He roguishly pictured her in Suna lying in the vast desert in some remote location exposing all _but_ nothing…

Endless legs wrapped themselves around his lifted waist and pulled him down between her thighs. Her hands slid down his muscular abdomen and paused where his six pack ended. The space between them closed off as Shikamaru covered Temari with kisses. Her sighs fueled his fierce urges and energized the passionate part of his being.

At some point during the intense contact the positions were switched, putting Temari on top of Shikamaru's pulsing body. She pulled away from his lips and managed to laugh between pants. His eyes were wide with a newly discovered fondness of this 'sport'.

Silence fell upon the room and a lengthy pause ensued. Temari smiled at Shikamaru's innocent expression and leaned forward to wrap her fingers in his messy ponytail.

"_Temari…_" He ran his hands along the back of her legs and up her back. She pulled the ponytail holder from his long hair and brushed the unruly strands back onto the pillow. He waited with baited breath for her next move.

Temari drew herself back into a siting position and dug her nails into his pounding chest. Shikamaru barely flinched as she dragged them across the skin hot with lust, leaving red trails where they traveled.

"Spread your legs farther, Shika," she commanded.

"_What?_"

"Just do it…"

"I… isn't it too… early?"

Temari shot him a dominating glare. Shikamaru twitched beneath her uncomfortably wishing he could hide from her wandering eyes. "_Trust me, okay?_"

He nodded half-heartedly and obeyed, separating his thighs. Shikamaru was beginning to feel extremely vulnerable. He had not been touched like this before. The mere thought of performing in such a way for anyone brought fear. Why did this have to be his first time?

He closed his eyes desperately trying to calm his nerves, only for them to flash open in shock the next moment. Temari had set herself on him without warning and, other than a slight gasp, without a sound.

"_Shika!_"

Shikamaru's head thrashed on the pillow and his hips arched in an automatic response deepening the penetration. Never before had he experienced such pressure, the feeling was unbelievable.

Before tonight Shikamaru never imagined he could be forced into such submission by a woman. He let out a wavering moan and had to bite his lip to stop from crying louder.

The tips of Temari's fingers pressed forcefully on the bottom of his rib cage for support as she shifted her hips.

"_Ungghhh..!_"

He clung tighter to the sheets until his knuckles turned pale and stared blankly up at the ceiling as wave after wave of urgency swept over his exposed body. His dark eyes flickered and his lips parted releasing more cries of ecstasy. Sweat ran down his sprawled limbs doing nothing to cool his burning flesh.

Temari cast herself down, tightening her hold on him and causing him to buck his hips eagerly.

Suddenly the entire room faded into a vibrant, white haze and his body took on a mind of its own and threw itself madly. Shikamaru shut his eyes and the fog vanished into darkness as they climbed higher and higher together into the settling night.

--------

Oh yeah, we meet again.  
It's like we never left.  
Time in between was just a dream.  
Did we leave this place?  
This crazy fog surrounds me,  
you wrap your legs around me.  
All I can do to try and breathe  
let me breathe so that I  
so we can go together…

"Dolphin's Cry" by LIVE


	8. Lost and Found

_A/N: So!_ Here's the new chapter, I know it's been a while! I hope I did alright last chappie… that was _really _hard to write and I can only pray it did Temari and Shikamaru justice haha.

Oh, and I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews!! You are the reason I am still sitting here typing. You all deserve glomps XDD! M'kay let's see what happens the day after.

--

**Chapter Eight:**

**Lost and Found**

--

Thursday, March 15th

Temari awoke the next morning to the sound of running water coming from across the hall. Apparently Shikamaru hadn't bothered to close the bedroom door when he left.

Sunlight snuck beneath the dark shades and traveled steadily along the floorboards. The Suna native groaned and buried herself amongst the sheets. She despised the fact she had to leave for work soon and admitted she would much rather play hooky with Shikamaru.

_But _as her brother would say: it was her duty to represent the people who unfortunately lacked a voice in political matters… or something along those lines. Temari smiled thoughtfully and wondered how Gaara and Kankuro were doing.

_No, just Gaara. Kankuro's probably sleeping still._ She yawned and peered out from under the blankets to check the time.

"Hey, you're up."

Temari jumped at the unexpected greeting, freeing herself from the sheets. She hadn't noticed the sudden silence from across the hall. Slowly she turned around, clutching the cover to her bare chest.

Shikamaru was standing at the edge of the bed wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist and a cunning grin. "Ohayou." (_A/N: _'Good morning')

"Hi." She mumbled and threw the covers over her head again only to have them pulled back down again. "It's _cold!_" Temari glared at him and snatched them back.

"Great excuse." He said smoothly. "You _are _naked. Get something on if you're cold."

"Hmph. Speak for yourself." Temari murmured, gesturing towards the towel. He shrugged and laid down beside her. "You've seen me in less than this…" His fingers ran across the top of the cloth teasingly.

She grumbled and sat up. "I'm getting a shower." He watched her cross the room, his eyes traveling from her shoulders to her back. "And you better hope you didn't use all the hot water!"

Shikamaru laughed softly at her audacity and slipped a robe on over a pair of boxers. Somehow he found Temari's assertiveness strangely attractive and began to understand how his father fell for someone as headstrong as his mother.

He wandered out to the living room in search of the morning paper to cure his newfound boredom, making a mental note to clean up the bedroom at some point during the day.

After taking a quick look around the room and not finding it, Shikamaru went to the door where his mail was normally delivered. What happened next was to be probably the most unfortunate, awkward coincidence he had ever encountered.

"I-Ino?" Shikamaru stammered in complete shock. _What the hell is she doing here?!_ To his surprise Ino looked as dumbfounded as he did. _She _does _remember I live here… right? _

"Oh, Shika!" Her bewildered gaze melted and was replaced by her usual broad, but edgy smile. "I thought you'd be at work by now. Are you sick?!" Shikamaru brushed her hand from his forehead.

"No, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" _Oh man, I hope Temari stays put. _Ino gave him a skeptical look before answering. "_Well… _I came to just drop this off to you. But I guess I can just hand it to you in person!"

A tightly tied scroll was passed to him. He could tell by the seal it was from… "Lady Tsunade gave it to Sakura to give to you, but she was busy and I volunteered to…"

Shikamaru could see Ino's lips move rapidly but his mind didn't process what she was saying. All he could think about was the kunoichi in his shower unknowingly coming face to face with the intruder.

Temari would _kill _him.

"…So here I am!" Ino's giggle snapped Shikamaru from the horrific thought. "Thanks Ino. I'm glad you took the time to stop, but I'm busy at the moment."

"Oh." Her smile faded into a pout only to be lit up again by Heaven knows _what. _"Are you off today?"

"Y…yeah." He knew he'd regret this.

"Cool! Hey wanna come by the flower shop later this afternoon? I haven't seen you in a while and that's the time when business gets slow. I get so _bored _behind that counter. I mean daddy says I'm practically the _poster _child of our store but…" She flipped her hair flirtatiously and once again Shikamaru fell into his nightmare.

"Shika. Who's out there?" He swore he felt the air get colder and his heart stop when Temari's icy words slithered to where he and Ino were standing. Silence followed.

Slowly, Shikamaru turned his head. There she was with her arms crossed tightly against a baggy T-shirt he presumed she had taken from one of his drawers. Ino's jaw hung loosely. "Sh-she's _here? Again?_"

Shikamaru cursed bad timing and cleared his throat. "Yes. Um, Ino could… could I talk to you in the hall?" Ino didn't take her eyes off of Temari's choice of "outfit" even as he slowly closed the door.

Temari snuck over to the door and watched Shikamaru become flustered at trying to explain things gently through the peephole. She was disgusted at all the effort he put into trying to please the blonde when it was _obvious _Ino wasn't worth keeping around!

She glowered and considered pounding the wall to release her anger, but thought better of it and instead moved off in search of her clothes. But not before leaving Shikamaru with a parting gesture.

"Your _girlfriend?!_" Ino's eyes widened in horror at the word. "_She's _your _GIRLFRIEND?!_"

Shikamaru backed away from his old teammate and nodded seriously. "I'm sorry Ino I just…"

"So _what? _She spends _ONE _night with you. _ONE NIGHT!_" She prodded him with a sharp, well-manicured nail. "When you've known me for… _forever _and you choose her?!" Tears ran down her red face. "Over _ME?_"

Shikamaru sighed. _Girls are such a pain. So I said she was my 'girlfriend', what'd she expect? Wait… what'd I expect?_

"And you're _still _ignoring me?!!" For the first time that day Ino noticed his distant stare. "Nara Shikamaru… you can rot in _hell _for all I care!" In a flash her knee was up, dealing him a swift blow that made him double over.

"_Uhh…_"

Surprised with what she had just done Ino covered her mouth with her hand and ran off.

Shikamaru bit his lip to keep from screaming which only caused his head to feel like it was about to explode. After two or three minutes of gut wrenching pain he found the strength to pull himself up. He rested his head on the door and pulled at the doorknob but to no avail.

"What the-" Shikamaru became extremely agitated in a matter of seconds when he realized Temari locked him out. "_Temari?_" He pounded on the door. "_Damnit!_ Temari open up."

Shikamaru listened but couldn't hear anything from inside. This only made him more upset. "_TEMARI!_"

He looked around the hall for anything that would help him get into his apartment. No, no spare key. _Of course idiot. I never planned to get locked out because of something like this._

An older woman opened up her door to see what all the commotion was about. Shikamaru glared at her smug expression but she only shrugged and waved.

"Do you _mind?_" He said through clenched teeth.

"Nope. Not at all." The gray haired woman continued to watch.

"_Fuck it._"

-- 18 minutes later --

Soon more neighbors had their doors opened, granted they were all elderly because those were the only people home on a Thursday morning."Temari I'm sorry! You _know _I don't like her!"

"That's right kiddo. Now make some type of…" The tips of his ears turned red. He couldn't _believe _he was taking dating advice from a 70-something year old man. Shikamaru had given up on telling everyone to stay out of it. All he wanted now was to get into the apartment and collapse onto his couch.

Little did he know Temari was behind the door listening to everything that was going on.

"I…I…" _This better be good Nara. _Temari pressed her ear to the door but he stopped. Outside an elderly woman with a hairnet shook her head fiercely and mouthed "no". He paused and stared at the crowd for a few moments.

"You're…" He sighed and leaned on the door. "…_really _somethingTemari." For a second there he thought he'd be able to keep his temper and stay calm, but he was compelled to tell the truth… and that defied both temper and being calm.

"But you're probably the most demanding _pain _I have _ever _had to work with!" The people's wild gestures for him to stop only made him want to continue. "I can't _stand _your overbearing attitude you recklessly flaunt around me!"

No one said a word.

Temari raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement. He had a point and she admitted he had guts for saying all of this. She stared at the wall quietly and waited.

"…But you are… an amazing shinobi. And…" He turned a darker red and blurted out the remainder of his apology. "I just don't want you to leave me without knowing that I care damnit!"

_Crude, but truthful. She'd better open the door or I'll look like a complete moron._

Temari's lips bent upward at the corners and she chuckled to herself. _What a moron. _It was somewhat pitiful how inexperienced Shikamaru was. Actually, it was _very _pitiful, but that only attracted Temari more.

She looked at him as he leaned hopelessly on the door in just his robe, surrounded by people old enough to be her grandparents' age. He looked beaten. Hiding the smirk on her face with a serious expression she unlocked the door and stepped out wearing the outfit from yesterday.

"Hey."

"Hey…" Shikamaru smiled feebly.

"Did you mean all you said? _All _of it?" He gave her an embarrassed chuckle and scratched the back of his neck. "Yes." Temari eyed him up and down and opened the door wider.

"Alright then." She pursed her lips. "Wanna come in?" Shikamaru thanked her with his eyes and bolted into the apartment followed by clapping from the neighbors.

"Okay! Get outta here this isn't some soap opera. Go!" Temari sent the mass away bickering to themselves in no time. "You have really nosy neighbors Shikamar... what is it?" She said when she closed the door.

He moved to her cautiously from the table and took her hand. "Sorry."

Temari's smile returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled her eyes. "I know."

Shikamaru lifted her chin delicately with his rough fingertips and kissed her passionately, further proving his words.

-------

_A/N: Short_ and a bit of the 'aww' factor I know XP. But I still have 2 more chapters to go! Ino may be gone… but that's not the end to Shikamaru's troubles! Find out next chappie how I torment him further (muahaha so evil, yesh).

OH! And I _also _just discovered it has been SIX months since I first put this up on FanFic, T.T yeah I've got to finish this. Plz Review!!


	9. Reminiscing

_A/N: _So I decided I'd force myself _over _the block of writing (o.O?) and put up another chapter so I can hopefully get this _whole _thing completed and posted before I have to go camping or whatever I'm doing this weekend. Okay so…enjoy!

--

**Chapter Nine:**

**Reminiscing**

--

Friday, March 16th

The scroll Ino had delivered the previous day lay open on the polished table Shikamaru sat at. He stared long and hard at the neat calligraphy scrawled on the parchment.

For at least an hour after opening the letter he was motionless. Instead of the usual routine he normally busied himself with, he sat alone deciphering the meaning behind the letter's _courteous_ nonsense.

Shikamaru read over the note for the fourth time:

_**Nara Shikamaru-**_

_**I regret to inform you that after the confirmation of a serious suspicion the Hokage has seen it best to relieve you of your duty as Temari-san's escort. From here on out you are to report regularly to her office as others in your rank are accustomed to doing. **_

_**Tsunade-sama also requested that you be reminded a shinobi's place is that of which they are ordered by their leader and nothing more. Thank you for your aid thus far but we no longer are in need of your services. Please respect the Hokage's wish to allow the Suna kunoichi to carry out her mission with no interference.**_

_**Shizune**_

_**Head Assistant to the Lady Hokage**_

In other words, they knew.

Somehow Tsunade had gotten word of Shikamaru's relationship with Temari and found it inappropriate. Not only had she taken his mission with her away, but she was using her position to separate them.

Realizing he could do no more he left the table with a sigh and reached for his vest. _I'm not getting anywhere just sitting here. _

--------

Shikamaru had thought that taking a walk would help to clear his mind, but he soon discovered this only made things worse. Now he had even _more _time for brooding.

_Temari must have been notified by now._

He walked aimlessly down side streets thinking about how _unhelpful _this turned out to be when suddenly it became considerably darker out. His dark eyes squinted upward at the cloud-covered sky and rested on the large building nearby.

A towering white structure with several geometrical divisions branching off of it seemed to glow in front of the sky's shadowy hue. For the first time during his walk he took in his surroundings.

Somehow he had arrived at a small, familiar square made by flat homes with tiled roofing. In an instant he recognized this place as where he first met Choji while choosing teams to play "ninja" years ago. That old building further on was where he had made it a habit to go up and watch the sky.

Shikamaru smiled sadly and wondered why he had suddenly stopped visiting the rooftop. Was he really _that _preoccupied?

He carried on in the direction of the building, remembering the exact alleyways to turn down. Soon he got to the metal fence just outside of the property, though something was different than he remembered. Normally the fence doors would be open, but for some reason they had been padlocked with a rusty chain.

Shikamaru examined the oxidized metal and stepped back. Had the grounds become off limits to the public in those few years or was this lock just a symbol of distrust? Either way he was compelled to return to _his _spot.

Taking a quick look around he stepped up on the chain link fence and smoothly dropped down onto the other side.

----

After climbing up several ramps and staircases he made it to the flat roof.

_It looks the same as when I was last up here. _Shikamaru slowly walked to the thick, metal rail and glanced down. _The view's changed a bit. _He noted the new buildings that obstructed his view.

A slight wind carrying the scent of rain blew past him. The sound of creaking beams directed his attention to a shelter covering a wooden bench. _Hm, my spot's still here. _

Shikamaru studied the thick layer of dust between the boards of the seat. The lack of use was obvious. His rough hands swept down the long plywood, cleaning it so he could lie down.

The dark clouds hadn't departed yet and he couldn't make out a sign of blue atmosphere hidden behind it. He cradled his head with his arms and patiently awaited the return of the chalk-white clouds.

Finally he had the chance to sort though everything he had been through in only a few, short days.

_I need this time away from Temari. The _last_ thing I need is a more complicated mission. This is best for both of us. _Shikamaru ran through every reason he could think of to justify his actions for _not_ disobeying the Hokage. _Besides, this saves me from breaking off relations later._

The blackening sky made threatening murmurs but no other move suggested a storm. Heavy gusts of wind became more consistent, stirring up the remaining particles of dust and sending them into glazed eyes.

_Damnit. _Attempts to blink the dirt away only caused his eyes to water. He cursed under his breath and rubbed them, forcing teardrops to stream down his face.

Convinced he had disposed of the dust the sensei laid back down but for some reason the tears didn't stop. His own involuntary action and his lack of control over it soon agitated Shikamaru.

After managing to tolerate his crying Shikamaru returned to more pressing matters.

"_This is my fault_." He whispered guiltily.His hand fell from the bench and brushed against the floor. Broken tiles drew blood from the backs of his fingers but he was too distracted to notice.

_I've had several missions with Temari, why did I get out of line this time? _He stared back up with hazy and troubled eyes. What a fool of himself he had made. The high regard others held him in had likely fallen by now.

Only one answer to his behavior was truly honest. The dam of feelings he had for Temari, constructed during the first mission he led as Chunin, had broken and he was in deep…

"_Because I love her._"

The roaming clouds kept their constant silence, unmoved by what he had admitted outloud. _Sigh. I thought so. …What a drag. _This entire time he was ignoring the fact that he was having a full conversation with himself.

He closed his half-lidded eyes and rolled onto his side. Weak attempts to get the kunoichi out of his mind only led him in endless, tiresome circles. Within minutes he had fallen to sleep.

----

The '_tak_' of sandals against rooftops produced a harmonious beat. "…And I said, if you're gonna be like this then we're _through!_"

"Whoa man. What happened after you broke it to her?"

"Aww, you know my mom. She sent me to my _room._"

"_Rough_."

"Tell me about it. I don't even _live _with… hey what's that?" Hagane stopped so suddenly that his teammate nearly fell off the roof.

"Where?" Izumo's eyes narrowed and slowly shifted to where he was pointing. "Eh. Dunno."

"Wanna go check it out?"

He looked to the skies doubtfully. "_No. _Tsunade-chan won't be…" But before he could even start lecturing, the spiky haired ninja was a distant blur.

"_Hagane! _We have to deliver this paperwork to the hospital!" He shook the folder of paper violently when he finally caught up to him on top of the building. But Hagane was (_surprisingly_) not paying any attention.

"Hah! Izumo… it's _Nara!_"

"Wha-? Nara? What's he doing up here?" Izumo's hands slipped to his side. Hagane took the plastic folder from the partially open grasp and crept to the wooden structure.

Izumo followed him swiftly. "Gimme back the work!" He hissed. Shikamaru's motionless figure suggested that he had fallen asleep.

"_Alright…_" The other made a move to hand over the folder, but thought better of it and dealt Shikamaru a hefty _SMACK _to the head. "MORNIN' NARA!" He called brightly.

Shikamaru jumped at the violent wake up call. "KAMI you baka! What was that for?!" Hagane grinned cheekily and rocked side to side innocently, "Oh you know, just following protocol. It's that time of the month again – patrolling for hobos..."

"Why don't you tell us what you're doing up here?" Izumo cut in, tearing the sheets from his partner's hand.

He put his feet onto the ground and held his head, never making eye contact with the two, "Thinking."

"About?" Izumo leaned against a fragile beam, holding the papers tightly in an effort to ward off Hagane. "What do you _mean _'about'?" The man's mocking tone received a glare from his partner, but he finished his thought. "He's thinkin' bout that _chick. _What's her name? _Temari _right?"

No response.

"Yeah. We know. Everybody kno-_ouch!_" Izumo shook his head warningly and tried to avoid the subject, but it was too late. "Hn. That figures." Shikamaru said gloomily.

"Well, we didn't think you'd take us _literally _and go at it with your own comrade. _That _was a bad move on your part."

"_Pfft. _I'm _sure _it was worth it!" Hagane brushed off Izumo's last comment and took the seat beside Shikamaru. "…Of course now you _prolli _won't see her unless you go to Sunagakure. And it'll be garbage duty for a while until Tsunade _trusts _you again…"

Izumo groaned and covered his face with his hand. It was obvious this 'pep talk' wasn't helping, was he the only one to notice this? Hagane's list was endless.

"…And you may even be helping us in the office! But don't worry 'bout it. Tsunade made _sure _Temari would be gone as soon as those meetings ended, which means you can get a…"

"What?" Shikamaru looked up with cold eyes. Hagane scratched the side of his head, "You'll get a head start on the dirty jobs…?"

"_No. _Before that!"

"Temari's leaving. The second that last meeting ends… _fwip…_she's outta here." Izumo made a gesture over his shoulder. "We heard it all this morning." Hagane explained.

"When _is _the last meeting?"

The two exchanged looks. "… Well… it _started _just after _noon_ so it'll probably end around…_four._" Izumo figured the scheduling in his head.

"Today?!"

"_Yeaahhh…_" Hagane thought it was the most obvious thing. _That's in half an hour! _

"How is she departing?!"

"By train. She was gonna go by foot but Lady Tsunade insisted she…" The crack of the beam Izumo was leaning on sliced through the conversation. The next instant Shikamaru was up and had on a grim appearance.

"Whoa man, you're lookin' kinda sinister…" Hagane backed up but was paid no mind.

Without a "good-bye" or "thank you" Shikamaru dashed down the stairs of the roof, jumping the last set and landing skillfully on his feet.

Izumo hopped on top of a large tank of some sort and watched his friend race across the green lawn. "Hm. Wonder what got into _him._" Hagane looked over the railing and shrugged.

----

Shikamaru didn't have anytime to waste. Departures from the station varied depending on the amount of passengers. Seeing as it was Friday, he figured travelers would be packing the small establishment.

_To hell with what Tsunade said. If a shinobi's place isn't with those whom he loves and wishes to protect, to serve, then the entire system is corrupt afterall._

---------

_A/N: _Will Shikamaru get the chance to let Temari how he feels about her or is he gonna end up s.o.l? O.O Reviews'll get the next chapter up faster!


	10. Mission Complete ?

_A/N: _This is finally at an end. Right well… I present my final chapter! Hopefully it is a satisfactory ending to this extremely old fanfiction…

--

**Chapter Ten:**

**Mission Complete (?)**

--

The buildings to his left and right blended together to create two steady blurs as he ran past. He hardly noticed the masses before him; his mind was set upon reaching the train station before time ran out.

Out of breath and tormented by anxiety, Shikamaru skidded to a halt before the brick destination on the outskirts of the village. His suspicions were correct.

The thick, slow-paced traffic would affect his search considerably. _Temari, where are you? _His two sharp eyes never ceased their rapid movements as he entered the building and moved to the platform.

The nearest train's whistle shrieked, warning passengers to board or be left waiting for the next ride out of Konoha. Now it was Shikamaru's turn to hold up those in a rush. He compared his watch to the board of departure times. The meeting was over in ten minutes.

Shikamaru sighed with relief, glad to have made it to the station with time to spare. He chose a seat closer to the ticket booth to wait for Temari.

The hands of the metal clock hanging on the wall seemed to barely move. Each time another train left, a twinge of panic would streak across his mind. He couldn't help but expect the worst. Shikamaru slipped farther down the uncomfortable wooden seat and checked his watch more and more frequently.

A half-hour became an hour which in turn changed into two. Travelers steadily filtered in and out of the room as their transportation arrived and dispatched. His doubts convinced him Temari had left, but nevertheless he silently remained seated for an additional thirty minutes, though the reason for this escaped him.

---

It was just before seven o'clock when Shikamaru finally found the strength to force himself up. He stood and let the close cry of the train strike his ears as he left the uncomfortable seat to exit the station.

The considerably calmer stone terminal had become barren during the hours Shikamaru had spent sitting around. Though he probably wouldn't have cared if they were still busy.

_Why didn't she say good-bye? _ He returned to the darkening atmosphere and admired the deep purple sky with an unfamiliar loneliness.

The streetlights were illuminating the way home, but that was the last place he wanted to be. So instead the young man leaned on one of the building's brick columns and searched the pockets of his vest for his cigarettes.

_Wait… _the balcony, the tossed box, the kiss, the entire night itself flashed by.He soon regretted the outlandish act and reminisced, unconsciously playing with his lighter. He didn't intend to stay much longer; he'd head back to his apartment when it suited him.

-------

The sound of youthful nightlife gave flavor to the bleak evening. Shikamaru was well aware the closer he got to the center of the village the more wild it would become. If not for the circumstance he would consider getting a drink, but he was not in the mood to excuse himself from countless conversations with drunken, troublesome people.

He sighed and tucked his hands in his pockets. Suddenly a shapeless shadow emerged from the dimly lit path ahead. Shikamaru watched the character with cautious fascination. It wasn't until whomever it was arrived at the station did he verify it was a woman.

"_There _you are!"

Shikamaru moved away from the wall. _I know that voice… _The figure stepped beneath the lamppost and smiled kindly.

"Temari!" A grin broke upon the sorrowful face. "I thought you… Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?!"

"Why do you think I'm here so late?" She retorted. A whistle reminded them of their diminishing time. "It's not like I _enjoy _walking around streets at night with my entire wardrobe. _Hmph. _You really _are _hard to track down..."

"Heh, normally that's beneficial…" Her huffy manner didn't faze him at the moment. Temari sighed.

It was difficult to admit this was the end of whatever their relationship had become. In previous missions they had parted ways many times before but it was never _this _challenging. The only comfort either one had was in the faith that they'd run into each other down the road.

The corners of her mascara began to smudge noticeably and a nervous laugh escaped her lips. "Shika…" She bit back tears and stepped forward. _I've never gotten this worked up over some _guy _before_. He reached for her, allowing her to tug him into a tight embrace.

_You just _had _to be the person I was looking for, didn't you Temari? _The Chunin rested his chin on her shoulder wordlessly and clasped his arms around her waist. The wet touch of tears broke upon his skin. Temari kissed his cheek hurriedly and broke away before she could shed more tears.

"I have to go."

"Yeah." Both of them could hear the muffled intercom announce the next departure from inside. "Want me to carry anything?" Temari looked at the bags around her feet. "No. I can handle it."

_That's likely. _Shikamaru smirked sarcastically. It appeared her luggage had multiplied since her arrival.

The final whistle alerted all remaining passengers to board. "So this is it, eh?" "Yep." It was obvious neither one wanted to be the first to say good-bye.

"Temari, I never intended it to go so far. I..."

"_Hah._" Temari waved her hand absentmindedly. "It takes two. I'll probably have to endure an even _worse _lecture from my brother when I get back anyway."

Shikamaru groaned quietly. _I forgot Gaara was Kazekage. It'd be just like Tsunade to contact him. _He picked up one of the bulky bags and handed it to her. "I suppose I'll see you…"

It was difficult to finish the sentence when he didn't know the truth. "…If I'm ever in Suna."

"Count on it Nara."

She drew him to her once more before finally stepping into the entrance. "I'll be in touch." With one swift movement Temari disappeared down the hall. The fast click of her heels echoed throughout the dark station and for quite a bit longer, through his tired mind.

Shikamaru turned away with his head hung low, flicking open the lighter time and time again. He did not regret not telling her the depth of his feelings. It wasn't like him to be so sincere and he didn't want Temari to think for a second he was using 'I love you' as a way to persuade her to stay.

Already he could feel the weight of solitude push down on him. But as a shinobi he knew he had to carry every burden he brought upon himself. As a man who had just parted from the most extraordinary woman he had ever met... he knew the burden would be divided between two people tonight.

-------------

_A/N: _Maybe in another story he'll admit his true feelings for her. I must say I ended up liking this pairing more than I thought. Perhaps I'll write a sequel of some sort X)

Thank you to all of those who favorited and/or reviewed this story! I always love to hear from readers and would still appreciate any last thoughts XDD A big thank you goes out to mah beta – loly101 and mah sister. Without your guys' input this would be _total _"_thhbbtt_"!! Both deserve huge-o glomps XD

luv :-) and until next story!,

Lotus.Under.Thorns


End file.
